Bandidos
by NayruOne
Summary: Ambientado en el s.XIX. Un grupo de bandidos lucha para liberar al pueblo de la corrupción y el abuso de la nobleza de la época. Nobles y plebeyos. Dos mundos muy distintos. Una gran historia de amor. TODOS HUMANOS. BxE RxE AxJ.
1. 1 El Colmillo Negro

Bueno, aquí llego con mi segundo fic de Twilight. Esta vez, estará centrado en todos los personajes (teniendo por protagonistas a Bella y a Edward) y si todo marcha bien, tengo previsto que sea un fic bastante largo.

Espero que os guste.

_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía._

* * *

**1. El Colmillo Negro**

**

* * *

  
**

Una vez más, las fuertes pisadas de los caballos se escuchaban en el silencio de la noche, provocando un gran estruendo.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Atrapadlos, que no escapen!

El grupo de bandoleros atravesaba la pequeña aldea rápidamente, sin pausas, mientras que eran perseguidos por un grupo de soldados a caballo, que se esforzaban en no dejarles huir.

Los gritos de los jinetes y el sonido del metal de las espadas habían logrado despertar a todo el pueblo, aunque nadie se atrevía a salir de sus hogares, por temor a que el grupo de bandidos más conocido de los últimos meses pudiera hacerles algo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No les dejéis huir!—volvió a gritar el que parecía ser el líder del pelotón de soldados.

Pero todas esas órdenes no parecieron tener demasiado efecto cuando los bandidos se adentraron en el bosque, dejando atrás a sus perseguidores y llevándose con ellos parte de los bienes de los nobles más ricos de la zona.

— ¡Malditos bandidos! ¡Os atraparemos Colmillo Negro!

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El sol salió más fuerte que nunca, incitando a los viajantes a continuar con su travesía a través del bosque.

Habían descansado algunas horas durante la noche, pero habían reanudado su marcha al amanecer, para llegar lo antes posible a su guarida.

— ¡Ya vuelven!—gritó un chico que estaba subido en un árbol, haciendo la labor de vigía.

El grupo de bandidos a caballo se adentró en un pequeño campamento, formado por multitud de pequeñas tiendas de campaña echas con telas y palos y una gran hoguera en el centro.

De entre todas las tiendas destacaba una en especial por ser más grande que las demás, por lo que probablemente debía pertenecer al líder del grupo.

Dos de los jinetes a caballo bajaron de sus monturas, aún con el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo de tela que solo dejaba a la vista los ojos.

— ¡Emmett! —Gritó uno de los bandidos— ¿Es que no piensas salir a recibirnos?

Y acto seguido, un hombre salió de la tienda de campaña más grande.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, alto y muy musculoso, con el pelo corto y negro, al igual que sus ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Como no iba a salir a recibir a mis hermanas favoritas—contestó el muchacho.

Los dos bandidos se quitaron los pañuelos de la cara, dejando ver a dos preciosas mujeres.

La primera, que era la que había hablado, era pequeña y menuda, con el pelo negro muy corto y los ojos grises.

La segunda, que aún permanecía en silencio, era algo más alta y tenía el pelo por la mitad de la espalda, de un color marrón chocolate bastante similar al de sus ojos.

Emmett se acercó rápidamente hasta las dos muchachas, abrazándolas fuertemente a ambas una vez que estuvo a su lado.

—Las he echado de menos chicas—dijo él—Han tardado más de lo habitual en regresar.

—Tuvimos algunos problemas con los soldados de uno de los nobles—contestó la más pequeña—Pero la tardanza a merecido la pena, ¿a que sí Bella?

La otra muchacha asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Conseguimos infiltrarnos en el interior de la mansión—prosiguió Bella—y mientras que los muchachos y yo distraíamos a la guardia, Alice consiguió desvalijar la caja fuerte.

Emmett emitió una sonora carcajada mientras que le revolvía el pelo a la más pequeña de las dos hermanas, Alice.

— ¿Habéis tenido alguna baja o algún herido?—preguntó de nuevo Emmett, con una mueca visible de preocupación en su rostro.

—No—contestó Bella—Ha sido una misión brillante, digna del Colmillo Negro.

—En ese caso, creo que todos los nuestros se merecen una recompensa—dijo Emmett— ¡Colmillos! —Gritó para que todos en el campamento pudieran escucharle— ¡Esta noche realizaremos un gran banquete de celebración!

Y el campamento de los bandidos se inundó de gritos y alaridos de júbilo, muchos de ellos, aclamando a su líder, que en esos momentos se retiraba de nuevo a su tienda de campaña.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Alice se dejó caer sobre su cama, suspirando sonoramente, mientras que Bella se sentó a su lado, mirándola con cierta preocupación.

—Alice—la llamó—Prométeme que en la próxima misión te arriesgarás menos…

La más pequeña se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentada frente a su hermana.

—Bella, no deberías de preocuparte tanto, no ha pasado nada.

—No ha pasado nada esta vez, pero podría pasar en la próxima si no tienes más cuidado—Bella la cogió de las manos—Hazlo por Emmett. Sabes que él no se lo perdonaría si nos pasara algo…

— ¡Pero no nos va a pasar nada Bells! ¡Somos Colmillos Negros! ¡Los bandidos que roban a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres! ¡Somos la esperanza del pueblo!

—Ya lo se—respondió Bella—Solo te pido que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado.

—Está bien…—murmuró Alice—Lo prometo.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, mirándose fijamente, hasta que sin venir a cuento de nada, se echaron a reír escandalosamente.

— ¿Viste que cara de estúpido puso el ricachón ese?—dijo Alice entre carcajadas—Me dieron ganas de patearle el trasero mientras que nos estábamos llevando su dinero.

Bella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que seguía riéndose histéricamente.

— ¿Qué les causa tanta risa?—preguntó Emmett mientras que entraba en la tienda.

— ¡Emmett!—chilló Alice mientras que se lanzaba sobre su hermano— ¡Guerra de cosquillas!

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

La fiesta se estaba desarrollando satisfactoriamente. Todo el mundo comía y bebía, mientras que un grupo de personas tocaban algo de música en un corro cerca de la hoguera.

Emmett bailaba con diferentes muchachas, reservando una canción para cada una de ellas, mientras que Alice y Bella permanecían sentadas cerca de la improvisada orquesta.

—Emmett no cambiará nunca—dijo Bella, emitiendo un leve suspiro mientras que veía como su hermano coqueteaba con diferentes chicas.

—Tu dale tiempo—dijo Alice—Algún día encontrará la mujer que le meta en vereda…

—Si tú lo dices…

Ambas hermanas siguieron conversando animadamente, hasta que de repente, Alice dio un pequeño gritito, dando por acabada la conversación.

Bella, sobresaltada, trató de girar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que era lo que había asustado a su hermana, pero Alice le impidió el movimiento sujetándole la cara con la mano.

— ¡No te gires Bella!—exclamó en un susurro.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que diablos te pasa!?

—No estoy segura… pero creo que ese chico de ahí te está mirando…—contestó Alice, señalando discretamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál?—murmuró Bella mientras que trataba de girar la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¡No mires! ¡Si se da cuenta puede que deje de mirarte!

— ¿Y eso a mi que me importa?—musitó Bella, que empezaba a cansarse de los jueguecitos de su hermana.

—Es que no es un chico cualquiera…es Edward Masen…

— ¿Quién?

—Vamos Bella… estás demasiado ocupada en tu tiempo libre con esos libros estúpidos absorbe cerebros… ¿de verdad no sabes quién es Edward?

— ¿Es que acaso debería saberlo?—preguntó Bella con cierta ironía. Alice solo resopló.

—Edward Masen es el nuevo hombre de confianza de Emmett. Lleva poco tiempo en el Colmillo Negro, pero ya se ha ganado muy buena fama dentro de los bandidos—Bella se quedó observando fijamente a su hermana— ¿De verdad que nunca has oído hablar de él?

—No…—contestó la mayor mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, está bien… Ve girándote muy despacito—murmuró Alice mientras que Bella iba girando lentamente la cabeza y su cuerpo, para quedar frente al chico misterioso, que la observaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Alice, me siento estúpida haciendo esto…

—No te quejes y disimula.

Bella refunfuñó un par de veces, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, todas sus quejas quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano.

Por unos minutos, parecía como si se hubiera trasladado a una dimensión paralela, donde solo estaban ella y Edward, que le dirigía fugaces miradas de cuando en cuando.

El chico tenía el aspecto típico de un bandido, con un vestuario bastante similar al de Emmett. Su pelo era de color bronce, de aspecto despeinado, y sus ojos de un color verde profundo, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlos.

Bella continuó mirándole, completamente embobada, y así habría seguido de no ser porque Alice comenzó a sacudirla del brazo violentamente al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!—dijo Alice— ¡¡Bella!!

— ¿Eh? Perdona, no estaba escuchándote…

—Ya me di cuenta, no hace falta que me lo jures…—murmuró irónicamente.

— ¿Qué querías?

—Debemos irnos ya a dormir—ordenó Alice—Mañana Emmett nos dará las instrucciones para la próxima misión, y por lo visto es algo muy importante.

—Ah, vale…—musitó Bella, sin prestarle aún toda la atención.

—Bella, solo es un chico…

— ¡No estaba mirándole!—protestó ella—Es solo que tomé más vino de la cuenta…

—Ya claro.

Alice emitió una pequeña risita y se adentró en la tienda de campaña que compartía con su hermana.

Bella, por su parte, miró por última vez al chico misterioso, que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que le quitaría el aire al cualquiera. La chica sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la tienda, aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que esa noche unos ojos verdes estarían protagonizando sus sueños.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Espero sus Reviews con todas sus opiniones.


	2. 2 Señor y Señora Swan

Hola.

Bueno, únicamente agredecer por esos 3 lindos Reviews!! Gracias!!

Y sin más demora, el capítulo 2. Disfrutenlo!!

_Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia._

* * *

**2. Señor y Señora Swan**

* * *

Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol empezaran a calentar, mostrando toda su energía y esplendor, el grupo de bandidos del Colmillo Negro ya estaba reunido frente a la hoguera del campamento base.

—Bien—comenzó Emmett— ¿Estamos todos?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos. Aparte de Alice y Bella, había tres chicos más; Mike, un muchacho delgado de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Ben, que al contrario de su compañero, era más corpulento y sus ojos y su pelo eran oscuros y Edward, que permanecía estático al lado de Emmett.

— ¿No somos muy pocos? —preguntó Alice—Pensé que era una misión muy importante…

—Por eso mismo—respondió el mayor—Para una misión tan importante como esta solo pueden ir los mejores.

— ¿Y en que consiste? Llevas varios días dándole vueltas al asunto sin desvelarnos nada… —se quejó Bella.

Emmett emitió un pequeño suspiro y después hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole a los presentes que se sentaran en el suelo.

—Llevamos ya bastante tiempo cumpliendo con nuestra misión, ayudar al pueblo a luchar contra la opresión de los ricos, que se aprovechan de su situación social para…

— ¡Corta el rollo Emm!—interrumpió una impaciente Alice.

— ¡Calla! ¡Nunca voy a poder ser un líder serio y responsable si me cortas cada vez que lo intento!

—Lamento informarte, hermanito, de que tú nunca has sido, ni eres, ni serás una persona seria y responsable.

— ¿Queréis dejarlo ya los dos?—ordenó Bella, provocando las risas de Edward, Mike y Ben—Continua Emmett.

—Si señora…—murmuró el mayor burlonamente—Por donde me había quedado… ¡Ah sí! Decía que para luchar contra la opresión, el Colmillo Negro se ha encargado de asaltar y robar a los ricos para entregárselo a los pobres… Y eso ha estado bien, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo grande, algo por lo que verdaderamente podamos ser reconocidos como los héroes del pueblo, y no como una vulgar banda de bandidos.

— ¿Y que propone nuestro líder? —preguntó Edward, hablando por primera vez durante la conversación.

—Según nos ha informado nuestra red de espías, está previsto que dentro de una semana se realice una gran celebración en el condado de Withlock, donde asistirán los nobles más importantes del estado y algunos altos cargos del gobierno.

— ¿Pretendes robar a todos esos nobles?—inquirió Alice.

—Es mucho más que eso—prosiguió Emmett—Lo que quiero es que nos infiltremos entre ellos.

Los cinco adolescentes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros sin acabar de comprender cual era la intención de Emmett.

— ¿Y exactamente que es lo que ganamos al infiltrarnos entre ellos?—preguntó Bella, hablando por todos.

—Ay Bella, Bella… —suspiró Emmett dramáticamente— ¿De verdad que no os dais cuenta? Si nos colamos entre los nobles, podemos tener acceso a los documentos de los contratos de las casas de los pobres.

— ¿A los contratos de las casas?

—Efectivamente. Los terrenos en los que están construidas las casas de los campesinos pertenecen a los nobles, que se aprovechan de esa situación para cobrar unos precios abusivos—Emmett hizo una pequeña pausa—Si logramos apropiarnos de esos contratos y se los entregamos a los campesinos, será como si el terreno pasase a ser suyo.

Todos asintieron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Edward dirigió su mirada a Bella, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, mientras que ella miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—En una situación normal, infiltrarnos entre los nobles del condado sería demasiado complicado y peligroso—prosiguió Emmett—Pero ahora tenemos nuestra gran oportunidad. Con la celebración que va a haber en el condado de Withlock, será mucho más fácil hacernos pasar por nobles.

— Y por eso somos menos, ¿no?—completó Bella—porque no es lo mismo que nos infiltremos seis a que nos infiltremos quince.

—Efectivamente. El primer paso de nuestro plan es capturar a una familia de nobles que se dirijan a Withlock, para poder quedarnos con sus identidades. Los retendremos en el campamento hasta que acabemos la misión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Cuándo salimos a por nuestras presas? —Inquirió Mike—A por los nobles, quiero decir.

—Un grupo se está encargando de eso, por ahora vosotros descansad, va a ser un viaje duro—concluyó Emmett.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Rondando el mediodía, el grupo encargado de interceptar y secuestrar a los nobles llegó al campamento con la misión cumplida.

Los rehenes iban con un pañuelo sobre los ojos, para que no pudieran rebelar el paradero del campamento después de su liberación, y rápidamente fueron conducidos ante la presencia de Emmett.

El grupo de secuestrados estaba formado por un joven matrimonio y dos criados, que tras un breve interrogatorio, fueron encerrados en una de las tiendas de campaña, atados y amordazados, y bajo vigilancia continua para que no pudieran escapar y arruinar el plan de infiltración.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió Bella cuando Emmett terminó el interrogatorio.

—Pues… vayamos por partes… Resulta que los dos chicos más jóvenes están casados, y los otros dos que los acompañan son sus criados personales. Los cuatro se dirigían a Withlock en representación de la familia Swan.

—Así que suplantaremos la identidad de un matrimonio…

—Lamento corregirte hermanita—dijo Emmett—Vosotros suplantareis a un matrimonio, no yo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Y exactamente, ¿quiénes son "vosotros?

—Reúne a Alice y a los demás.

— ¡Emmett! No me has contestado—gritó Bella mientras que Emmett se metía de nuevo en su tienda— ¡Emmett, no me ignores! ¡¡Emmett!!

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El grupo de infiltración estaba reunido en un claro del bosque cercano al campamento base del Colmillo Negro, para asegurarse de no ser escuchados por nadie.

Mike y Ben conversaban animadamente con Alice, que sonreía risueña ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Edward y Bella continuaban con su particular guerra de miradas, que se venía llevando a cabo desde la noche de la fiesta, cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Los ojos verdes de él se clavaban sobre los chocolate de ella, hasta que uno de los dos no era capaz de seguir aguantando la mirada y apartaba la cabeza bruscamente, buscando refugio en el suelo, el cielo o los árboles del bosque.

De repente, Emmett irrumpió en el claro con paso firme, acabando momentáneamente con el juego de miradas.

—Hasta que por fin apareces…—se quejó Alice. Emmett simplemente la ignoró.

—Bueno—comenzó el muchacho—Ya tengo terminada la repartición de papeles en nuestra pequeña obra de teatro.

— ¿Y que ha decidido nuestro líder?— preguntó el siempre educado Edward.

—Bien… A Mike y Ben los necesito de criados, para que puedan tener más movilidad por el castillo donde nos alojaremos y pasen desapercibidos. Había pensado que yo mismo podría hacer de noble, pero eso significaría que tendría que estar casado con alguna de ustedes—dijo mientras que señalaba a Alice y a Bella—así que tuve que rechazar esa idea.

—Entonces solo queda Edward, ¿no?—dijo Bella.

—Efectivamente. A partir de este momento, Edward Masen pasa a ser el señor Edward Swan—dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Enhorabuena señor Swan! —se burló Alice mientras que hacía una pequeña reverencia ante su compañero, provocando las risas de todos.

— ¿Y quien será la "afortunada" señora Swan? —preguntó Bella, una vez que pudo sofocar sus carcajadas.

—Que bueno que me preguntas eso, querida hermana—dijo Emmett mientras que pasaba uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros de Bella—Porque fíjate tú, que para esta elección no tuve que pensar tanto.

—Emmett pensando… esa si que es buena…—murmuró Alice. El moreno se limitó a ignorarla de nuevo.

—Bueno, obviando los "interesantísimos" aportes de Alice a la conversación… —prosiguió Emmett—Debo añadir que solo me he basado en un punto para elegir a la candidata… Se supone que una señorita noble debe ser culta y refinada, que no digo que Alice no lo sea, pero está más que claro que la intelectual de la familia eres tú, Bella…

— ¿¡Qué!?—exclamó la chica, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡Enhorabuena Bells! —exclamó Alice.

—Un gusto, señora Swan—dijo Edward con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Y en ese momento, en mitad de los pequeños grititos de alegría de Alice, y de los rostros expectantes de Edward, Emmett, Mike y Ben, Bella simplemente alcanzó a balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido antes de que todo se volviera negro.

—Yo… yo…no… ¿yo? ¿Edward?—musitó Bella antes de caer desmayada al suelo con sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Espero sus opiniones!!^^


	3. 3 Llegando a la mansión Withlock

_Hola!! ^^_

_Bueno, este es un capítulo de transicción, para ir preparando lo que viene por delante._

_Espero que os guste!!^^_

Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.

* * *

**3. Llegando a la mansión Withlock**

**

* * *

**

El sol se filtraba levemente por la ventana de la habitación, alumbrando las paredes pintadas de un color rosa claro, a conjunto con las sábanas de la gran cama que había en el medio de la sala.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño bulto dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse de que ya era de día.

De repente, una mujer ya entrada en años irrumpió en la habitación apresuradamente.

— ¡Vamos señorita!—dijo mientras que corría las cortinas, dejando que los rayos solares entraran por completo en el cuarto—Ya es hora de levantarse.

La joven se revolvió molesta, cubriéndose los ojos rápidamente mientras que emitía un par de gemidos lastimeros.

— Señorita Rosalie—insistió la mujer—Si no se levanta ahora mismo no le dará tiempo a alistarse para la recepción.

La chica se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas rosadas.

— ¡Señorita! —volvió a llamarla.

—Ya voy nana, ya voy…—murmuró la joven mientras que bostezaba levemente.

La chica de cabellos rubios se estiró sobre el colchón de la cama con movimientos felinos, y lentamente se fue incorporando, hasta quedar completamente sentada.

Se froto los ojos por última vez, abriéndolos levemente y dejando que su color azul resplandeciera levemente al impactar la luz del sol en ellos.

—Señorita—dijo la mujer—Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida para todos los asistentes a la celebración que va a realizar su padre.

— ¿Y qué con eso?—protestó Rosalie.

—Su padre, el conde Withlock, ordenó su presencia y la de su hermano en dicho evento.

Rosalie refunfuñó levemente. Si había algo que no le gustaba en ese mundo, era recibir órdenes, aunque vinieran de su mismísimo padre.

Rosalie y Jasper Withlock, hijos del conde Withlock, y herederos de una de las más grandes fortunas del país.

Ambos hermanos habían sido criados desde pequeños por las criadas de su gran mansión, ya que la esposa del conde había muerto de parto, y este siempre había estado demasiado ocupado como para prestarle la atención necesaria a sus hijos.

Unas dos horas después, la joven Rosalie ya estaba lista para la recepción. Al parecer, en ausencia de su padre, ella y su hermano Jasper tenían que recibir a los representantes de la casa Swan, que se hospedarían en la mansión Withlock durante el tiempo que durara la convención.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Un lujoso carro tirado por dos caballos circulaba a toda velocidad por el camino que llevaba al condado de Withlock.

— ¡Vamos! —Gritó Emmett mientras tiraba de las riendas de los caballos— ¡Más rápido, más rápido!

Emmett iba junto con Ben y Mike en la parte de adelante del carro, mientras que Bella, Edward y Alice viajaban en el interior.

— ¡Emmett por Dios! —Exclamó Bella al borde del llanto— ¡Vamos a estrellarnos!

—Vamos Bella, tampoco es para tanto…—murmuró Alice, a la que no parecía molestarle en absoluto el exceso de velocidad.

— ¡Que no es para tanto! —Gritó la morena mientras que una pequeña lágrima de terror bajaba por su rostro— ¡Emmett para!

En el exterior, los chicos reían como locos, mientras que instigaban a Emmett para ir aún más rápido.

El carro temblaba entero, haciendo que también temblaran sus ocupantes, e incluso llegó a elevarse en el aire cuando las ruedas pasaron por encima de alguna piedra del camino, lo que provocaba los alaridos de terror por parte de Bella.

Al principio, Edward rió junto con los demás, pero después de un rato, comenzó a sentir algo de pena por su "esposa", por lo que intento consolarla para bajar su estado de nervios hasta unos niveles normales.

—Bella cálmate, no va a pasarnos nada, Emmett lo tiene todo controlado—dijo Edward mientras que el carro volvía a elevarse del suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo al caer.

Alice sacó la cabeza por la pequeña ventana que había en el compartimento de pasajeros del carro, dando un gritito de júbilo acompañado de una gran carcajada, mientras que el aire desordenaba sus cortos cabellos.

Bella, por el contrario, volvió a chillar aterrorizada y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward mientras que lloraba amargamente.

El chico se limitó a abrazarla mientras que le frotaba la espalda, tratando de calmarla. Bella enterró su cara en el pecho de Edward mientras que se aferraba con desesperación a su camisa.

De repente, el carro bajó la velocidad de una manera brusca y Alice volvió a meter la cabeza por la ventanilla y se sentó correctamente.

Bella siguió temblando agarrada a Edward, sin percatarse de que su pequeña tortura ya había finalizado.

—Bella cariño—la llamó Alice, sintiendo algo de pena por su hermana—Ya hemos llegado a Withlock, ya ha pasado todo.

La morena levantó la mirada aliviada, y al darse cuenta de que seguía abrazada a Edward, se alejó bruscamente de él con las mejillas al rojo vivo, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

Alice limpió el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Bella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la maquilló levemente y le arregló el cabello, haciéndola pasar por toda una señorita noble.

Luego le llegó el turno a Edward, aunque la pequeña duendecillo poco pudo hacer para tratar de arreglar el cabello desordenado del chico, ya que hiciera lo que hiciera, al final terminaba volviendo a su lugar.

Pasados unos minutos, el carro se detuvo por completo frente a la puerta de una gran mansión.

Los pasajeros esperaron durante algunos segundos, hasta que Mike abrió la puerta del compartimento de viajeros.

La primera en salir fue Alice, deseosa de observar el lugar al que habían llegado, luego salió Edward y por último, Bella, que no tardó ni dos segundos en ir hasta donde se encontraba Emmett y darle un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso a que viene?

— ¡Emmett Cullen! —le amenazó Bella—Juro que como vuelvas a hacer algo así yo misma me encargaré de matarte, descuartizarte y quemar después todos los pedazos, ¿entendido?

—Vamos hermanita, tampoco te pongas así…—dijo mientras que se sobaba la zona golpeada—Prometo no volverlo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella iba a volver a replicar, pero en ese momento, el mayordomo de la mansión Withlock salió de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Rápidamente, todos los miembros del Colmillo Negro comenzaron con la representación de sus papeles.

Edward y Bella serían el joven matrimonio Swan, Alice en el papel de la criada personal de Bella, mientras que Ben y Mike se incorporarían al servicio doméstico de la mansión.

Por último, Emmett iba a ejercer de choffer de familia y de mozo de cuadra, por lo que se encargaría de cuidar y mantener a los dos caballos que habían venido con ellos.

—Bienvenidos al condado de Withlock señores Swan—saludó el mayordomo mientras que hacía una pequeña reverencia—Los señores los esperan en el interior de la mansión, acompáñenme por favor.

Todos obedecieron la petición del mayordomo y comenzaron a andar tras de él con Edward y Bella a la cabeza.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Jasper tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió levemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza, divisando a Rosalie sentada frente al tocador, con la mirada perdida en el espejo, mientras que se alisaba uno de los bucles dorados de su cabello.

— ¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó Jasper a pesar de que ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

—No se para que preguntas…—contestó ella molesta.

Jasper cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Rosalie, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, retándose durante algunos segundos, hasta que Jasper le hizo una pequeña señal con la mano, indicándole que se sentara con él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Inquirió él—Pensé que ibas a estar contenta con la convención, hasta donde se, te encantan estas reuniones sociales.

—Y me gustan, pero…—Rosalie emitió un sonoro suspiro— ¿Cuándo va a volver padre? Hace meses que no le veo…

—Rose, sabes que padre es un hombre muy ocupado, por eso nos deja lo de la recepción a nosotros.

—Ya lo se. Pero antes que la política, las intrigas de palacio y todas esas estupideces deberíamos de estar nosotros. Antes que conde es padre y nunca se ha comportado como tal…

Ambos hermanos se miraron durante algunos segundos sin pronunciar palabra.

—Jasper yo…—pero en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación— ¿Quién es?

—Señorita Rosalie, señorito Jasper—llamó una voz desde fuera—Los señores Swan acaban de llegar.

—Enseguida bajamos—dijo Rosalie mientras que se ponía en pie.

—Rose—la llamó Jasper— ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Eh… no, nada. ¿Bajamos?

—Si por supuesto—concedió Jasper mientras que salía de la habitación detrás de su hermana.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El Colmillo Negro esperaba pacientemente en el hall de la mansión, frente a las escaleras, nerviosos por su primer encuentro con los hijos del conde Withlock, pero sin dudas, la más nerviosa en esos momentos era la nueva señora Swan.

Bella jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, mientras que permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensos.

—Hermanita… te los vas a arrancar…—murmuró Alice divertida mientras que señalaba a las manos de Bella.

—Oh… perdón, no me di cuenta—dijo la morena, mientras que dejaba sus dedos y apoyaba cada mano a un lado del vestido.

En ese momento, los hermanos Withlock hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

—Bienvenidos—saludó Jasper mientras que bajaba por las escaleras, seguido de Rosalie—Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

—El placer es nuestro—contestó Edward cortésmente—Soy Edward Swan, y ella es mi esposa, Bella.

—Un placer el conocerla—Dijo el rubio mientras que besaba la mano de Bella—Bueno, como ya sabrán, yo soy Jasper Withlock, hijo del conde Withlock, y ella—dijo mientras que se volvía hacia la rubia—es mi hermana Rosalie.

—Un placer igualmente—saludó Edward, mientras que imitaba a Jasper al besar la mano de la rubia.

Rosalie solo le limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, y después, clavó su mirada en el "personal de servicio" de los Swan, analizándolos detenidamente uno a uno.

—Supongo que tus criados se incorporarán a la servidumbre de la mansión, ¿no es así?—le preguntó Rosalie a Bella.

—Eh…sí, supongo que sí.

—En ese caso—prosiguió mientras que se dirigía a Emmett y los demás—Acompáñenme. Les llevaré hasta el ala de la mansión donde estarán sus habitaciones.

El grupo desapareció por uno de los pasillos del hall, dejando a Jasper, Edward y Bella solos en la habitación.

—Bueno—dijo Jasper—Supongo que el viaje hasta aquí habrá sido agotador, así que les conduciré hasta su habitación para que puedan instalarse y descansar.

— ¿Nuestra habitación?—balbuceó Bella, ante la mirada algo extrañada de Jasper.

—Claro—respondió Edward rápidamente—Estamos casados, ahora dormimos juntos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

La cara de la chica empezó a adoptar una tonalidad extraña, mezcla entre rojo y azul, mientras que en su frente se empezaban a formar unas diminutas gotitas de sudor.

—Discúlpela, es que el viaje la ha dejado muy cansada y eso hace que su actitud sea un poco extraña—dijo Edward, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Jasper emitió una pequeña carcajada mientras que les invitaba a subir por las escaleras, en dirección a la primera planta de la enorme mansión.

El rubio les condujo por los pasillos, indicándoles donde estaba cada cosa, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

—Aquí es. Que pasen buena noche—se despidió.

El nuevo matrimonio entró en la habitación, dispuestos a pasar su primera noche en la mansión Withlock.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_El Colmillo Negro ha conseguido infiltrarse pero, ¿como será su primera noche en la mansión?_

_Espero sus reviews!! :]_

_.  
_


	4. 4 Presentaciones atrasadas

_Y llegamos al cuarto capítulo de Bandidos!!_

_Bueno, este capi aún sigue siendo un capítulo de transicción, para ir afianzando las relaciones entre personajes y demás!!_

_Espero que les guste^^_

* * *

**4. Presentaciones atrasadas**

**

* * *

**

Bella se sentó sobre la cama, mientras que Edward metía las maletas en un armario que había junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Terminada está tarea, el chico se quedó de pie frente a Bella, observándola descaradamente, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La situación era bastante incómoda.

Edward y Bella no se conocían, de echo, ella no había sabido de la existencia de él hasta apenas un par de días antes, cuando Alice se lo "presentó" en la fiesta del campamento del Colmillo Negro, por lo que no se sentía nada cómoda al tener que compartir cuarto con él.

Respecto a Edward, no podía negar que a pesar de lo violento de la situación, era una gran oportunidad para conocer a la morena que tanto le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Edward, tratando de romper el hielo.

—No, gracias—murmuró Bella mientras que se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido—Estoy bien.

—Ah, vale.

Y la habitación volvió a sumergirse en el más incomodo y molesto de todos los silencios.

Edward se acercó a la ventana, descorriendo levemente la cortina para poder ver el exterior, pero como ya era de noche, no pudo observar demasiado ya que era prácticamente imposible distinguir algo a más de diez metros de distancia.

Mientras tanto, Bella seguía alisando la falda de su vestido, con las manos temblorosas. Se sentía completamente estúpida al no saber como comportarse o que decir frente a Edward.

—Parece que ya es tarde…—dijo Edward—Creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya…

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó por completo, mientras que su cara empezaba a enrojecer rápidamente y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

—Si… cla-claro—balbuceó mientras que se ponía en pie.

Bella se acercó hasta el armario donde estaban las maletas y sacó un camisón largo de color azul, además de un pequeño bolso con algunas cosas para el aseo personal.

Al darse la vuelta, en dirección al cuarto de baño, tropezó estrepitosamente con sus propios pies y habría caído al suelo si no es porque Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Bella, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien? —preguntó él mientras que la ayudaba a volver a la verticalidad.

—S-sí, perfectamente.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera decir alguna cosa más, Bella salió corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Y eso que la noche no había echo más que empezar…

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

La situación no podía ser más incómoda y estúpida a la vez. Ambos "esposos" estaban acostados en la misma cama, compartiendo las mismas sábanas, la misma almohada, el mismo espacio en definitiva… pero cada uno estaba en un extremo de la gran cama de matrimonio, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

Llevaban unas tres horas tumbados en esa posición, pero ninguno de los dos se había quedado dormido aún, a pesar de que Bella trataba de fingir el sueño lo mejor que podía.

—Bella…—susurró Edward—Bella…—esperó sin obtener respuesta— ¿Estás dormida?

La morena se quedó sin saber que responder, mientras que los nervios y la vergüenza se la comían por dentro.

—Ya se que es tarde—continuó Edward—pero me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Entonces, Bella se dio la vuelta, girando su cuerpo en dirección a Edward, que había hecho el mismo movimiento que ella segundos antes.

—Dime—murmuró Bella suavemente.

—Me gustaría presentarme—dijo Edward.

— ¿A esta hora de la madrugada? —exclamó —Deben de ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Edward rió suavemente, dejando aún más desconcertada a la joven.

—Ya lo se, pero por algún sitio tenemos que empezar—Edward extendió una de sus manos en dirección a Bella—Soy Edward Masen.

—Isabella Cullen, solo Bella—contestó mientras que le estrechaba la mano.

Ambos chicos rieron tontamente, quitándole algo de tensión al ambiente.

—Bueno, pues una vez hechas las presentaciones, cuéntame algo sobre ti—dijo Edward.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Pues no se… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer—rió Bella—Tengo dieciocho recién cumplidos. ¿Y tú?

—Diecinueve, uno más que tú—Edward hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Algo que tu quieras saber sobre mí?

—En realidad si que hay algo…—Bella se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentada al lado de su compañero— ¿Dónde estuviste metido todo este tiempo? Me sentí tremendamente estúpida cuando me dijeron que tú eras la mano derecha de Emmett cuando yo ni siquiera te conocía.

—Tengo mis secretos…—Edward se carcajeó suavemente—La verdad es que solo llevo un año en El Colmillo Negro, pero desde el principio mis ideas y las de Emmett coincidieron por completo, de ahí que me hiciera amigo suyo rápidamente.

—Pero eso no explica como fue que no te vi hasta la noche de la fiesta… Se supone que soy la hermana del jefe…

—Pues eres una hermana bastante despistada—dijo Edward—porque yo si que te había visto antes…—las mejillas de Bella empezaron a tomar un color sonrosado, pero para fortuna de la chica, al estar completamente a oscuras, Edward no pudo percatarse—Siempre estabas absorta con tus libros, sentada bajo un árbol…

—Suele pasarme… Cuando me pongo a leer me olvido de todo lo que me rodea y no presto atención a nada que no sea la lectura—admitió.

— ¿Eso significa que tendré que convertirme en libro? —bromeó Edward—Porque estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…

Bella sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a una mayor velocidad, mientras que una especie de sensación de emoción y felicidad se entremezclaba con los nervios. ¿Qué habría querido decir Edward con esas palabras?

—Bueno—dijo el chico—Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Sí… supongo que ya es demasiado tarde…

Edward se incorporó levemente de la cama, acercándose lentamente a hasta Bella. La morena se quedó completamente paralizada, observando como la silueta de su "marido" se acerca a ella en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces, Edward depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Bella y volvió a tumbarse en su lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches—dijo él.

—Buenas noches—susurró ella.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Rosalie y Emmett caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión después de haber dejado a Alice, Ben y Mike en sus nuevas habitaciones.

Según las funciones que fueran a ejercer en la casa, los criados tenían sus habitaciones situadas en un lugar o en otro.

En el caso de Alice, al ser la criada personal de Bella, su habitación estaba situada bastante cerca del área de invitados, en una zona donde también estaba alojada la criada personal de Rosalie y Jasper, el mayordomo de la mansión y el ama de llaves.

Las habitaciones de Ben y Mike iban a estar situadas junto con las del resto del personal de servicio de la casa, y por último, estaba Emmett.

El líder del Colmillo Negro había sido presentado como choffer de la familia Swan… o lo que es lo mismo… el mozo de cuadra.

— ¿Queda mucho para llegar? —preguntó Emmett.

—No—contestó Rosalie mientras que señalaba por la ventana una pequeña cabaña que había en mitad del jardín, cerca de las caballerizas—Es allí.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Emmett— ¿Y por qué diablos a mí me toca dormir fuera?

—Modere su lenguaje—dijo Rosalie de forma severa—Le recuerdo que yo soy la anfitriona de sus señores y no cualquier mujerzuela de pueblo.

—Disculpe mis formas… señorita—dijo el moreno, enfatizando la última palabra.

—Su puesto en esta mansión es ocuparse del mantenimiento de los caballos, así que se le ha asignado un lugar acorde con su cargo—explicó ella en tono despectivo.

Emmett apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir cualquier grosería más.

Era increíble como en apenas unos minutos, la rubita había pasado de ser una chica agradable y educada a ser una altanera prepotente, al igual que todos los de su clase, que se creían superiores por el hecho de tener dinero.

—Por supuesto, señorita—contestó finalmente Emmett, mientras que relajaba sus músculos.

—En ese caso, buenas noches—se despidió Rosalie mientras que se daba la vuelta.

El moreno no contestó, simplemente se limitó a echarle una mirada furiosa a Rosalie, hasta que esta desapareció por los pasillos de la mansión.

Emmett agarró el pomo de la puerta que conducía al jardín, donde estaba situado su nuevo "hogar", y dio un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Definitivamente, Emmett no había tenido el mejor de los comienzos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Primera toma de contacto entre Edward y Bella... como se irá desarrollando su relación??_

DEJEN SUS OPINIONES!! ^^


	5. 5 El castigo

_Poco a poco nos vamos metiendo más en la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía._

* * *

**5. El castigo**

**

* * *

  
**

Emmett se levantó al sentir los primeros rayos del sol chocando contra sus ojos… o por lo menos él creía que eran los primeros, ya que cuando por fin se despertó del todo y se asomó por la ventana de su pequeña cabaña, pudo percatarse de que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, por lo que debían de ser cerca de las diez de la mañana.

El moreno se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión, atravesando el gran jardín en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando entró a la cocina, que era el lugar donde comía el servicio, se encontró a Mike, a Ben y a Alice sentados alrededor de la mesa, desayunando animadamente.

—Buenas días bella durmiente—se burló Mike, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

—No te andes con jueguecitos, que no estoy de humor—dijo Emmett mientras que se sentaba y se servía algo de leche en un vaso—Además, no se de que se burlan, si vosotros estáis en la misma situación que yo.

Emmett había dado por hecho que si Alice, Mike y Ben estaban desayunando en ese momento era porque también se acababan de levantar.

—Te equivocas, hermanito—dijo Alice mientras que negaba con el dedo—Nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestras asignaciones de la mañana.

— ¿Qué?—musitó el moreno.

—Como lo oyes jefe—añadió Ben—Debías de haberte levantado al salir el sol, haber cumplido con tus tareas y después haber bajado a desayunar… La señorita Rosalie te va a echar una buena bronca en cuanto te pille.

— No tiene por que enterarse…—murmuró Emmett.

—Lo dudo—interrumpió Alice—como somos los nuevos en el servicio, ella se está encargando de supervisar nuestro trabajo personalmente, así que no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que tú no has aparecido por tu puesto todavía.

Emmett dio un pequeño golpe con el puño en la mesa justo antes de levantarse y marcharse de la cocina refunfuñando.

Si ayer acabó el día mal, hoy lo había empezado peor.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Edward salió del pequeño cuarto de baño que había en la habitación completamente vestido y arreglado y se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Bella haciendo la cama y ordenando la habitación.

— ¿No se supone que esas tareas las debería de hacer Alice? —preguntó Edward divertido.

—Como se nota que no conoces a Alice…—dijo Bella mientras que terminaba de colocar las sábanas en su sitio.

— ¿Por?—inquirió Edward mientras que la ayudaba a colocar unas mantas.

—Simplemente digamos que mi hermanita no nació para ser ama de casa…

Edward soltó una carcajada. Si la pequeña Alice no tenía ni idea de las tareas del hogar, ¿quién iba a cubrirle las espaldas cuando le tocara alistar otras habitaciones de la casa?

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pase—dijo en Edward en voz más alta.

Entonces, Alice entró en la habitación precipitadamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella y recargando su pequeño cuerpo en la pared con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Bella un poco alarmada por la actitud de su hermana.

— ¡Rosalie viene hacia aquí!—exclamó Alice— ¡Tengo que hacerla creer que he limpiado la habitación!

Edward se carcajeó de nuevo mientras que salía del cuarto, dejando que las hermanas Cullen se organizaran su pequeña mentira.

—Te veo abajo Bella—se despidió.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Rosalie estaba a punto de terminar su ronda por la casa, asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando correctamente.

Después de pasar por la habitación de Bella y Edward y comprobar que Alice había realizado sus tareas, aunque no de manera correcta, se dirigió hacia el último lugar que le faltaba por chequear, las caballerizas.

La rubia suspiró con fastidio al recordar que tendría que volver a ver al gorila maleducado que tenían los Swan como empleado.

Por su parte, Emmett había salido corriendo de la cocina hacia las caballerizas en cuanto se había enterado de que Rosalie iría para allá, con la esperanza de poder acabar todas sus tareas antes de que ella llegara y se percatara de que se había quedado dormido, pero le fue completamente imposible acabar en media hora las asignaciones que debería de haber echo en un margen de unas cuatro horas.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—exclamó Rosalie molesta al ver el desorden que reinaba en el lugar.

—Pues… yo…—murmuró Emmett, tratando de buscar una buena excusa.

La rubia cruzó sus brazos por encima del pecho, mientras que fulminaba al moreno con la mirada. Si su relación había comenzado mal… ahora acababa de arreglarse.

—Señorita, verá, es que—intentó excusarse Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por Rosalie.

—Acabe de organizar este desorden y termine el resto de sus tareas—dijo ella—Volveré dentro de un par de horas, y para entonces espero que todo esté correcto.

Dicho esto, la rubia se dio la vuelta y salió de las caballerizas, dejando a un Emmett bastante desconcertado por su actitud. Había sido demasiado… ¿amable?

Aunque el moreno no quería confiarse, no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento, y no sabía muy bien porque, pero él estaba convencido de que el pequeño incidente no se iba a quedar ahí.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Jasper estaba en su despacho cuando Rosalie entró tras tocar la puerta, sin esperar a que su hermano le concediera el permiso para hacerlo.

—Rosalie—saludó Jasper sin levantar la vista de los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio—Pensé que aún estarías supervisando al servicio.

—Y lo estaba haciendo, pero tuve algunos problemillas…

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el rubio mientras que le hacía un gesto con la mano a su hermana para que se sentara frente a él.

—El empleado de los Swan, el tal Emmett. No cumplió con sus tareas en el tiempo estipulado para ello.

—Rose… es su primer día, dale un respiro…—trató de interceder Jasper, sabiendo lo estricta que era su hermana.

— ¡No! —Exclamó—A sujetos de este tipo no se les puede pasar ninguna, porque si no se acostumbran y luego lo hacen por rutina.

Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras que se recostaba en su asiento, tomando una posición algo más distendida.

—Rosalie, si siempre eres tan gruñona te saldrán arrugas—se burló.

— ¡Vete al cuerno Jasper! Esto es un asunto serio.

— Está bien. Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Mandé a algunos de los muchachos con varias tablas y material de carpintería a la cabaña del bosque—explicó la rubia.

— ¿Vas a hacer que el pobre chico arregle esa cabaña?

—Exactamente.

— ¡Rosalie! —exclamó él—Hace años que nadie utiliza esa cabaña, debe de estar que se cae a pedazos… tardará varios días en arreglarla.

—Eso es su problema, no el mío.

Ambos hermanos se retaron unos segundos con la mirada. Él divertido, esperando por si su hermana cambiaba de opinión. Ella con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

— ¿Y vienes a pedirme permiso para hacerlo? —preguntó Jasper por fin.

—Vengo a avisarte de que puede que tal vez llegue tarde al almuerzo.

— ¿Vas a ir con él?

—Solo le indicaré el camino. Luego él se quedará trabajando allí y yo volveré a la mansión.

— Tal vez deberías llevar a algún mozo que te acompañe, por si te pasa algo al volver—dijo Jasper—Sabes que no me gusta que cabalgues sola por el bosque.

— ¿Dudas de mis capacidades como jinete?

—Para nada—aseguró el rubio—Solo que me preocupa que si Emmett se queda en la cabaña y no va a acompañarte en el regreso a la mansión, puedas encontrarte con alguien… algún bandido o algo así…

—Si te va a dejar más tranquilo, puedo volver con Emmett después de acabe sus tareas—dijo Rosalie—Solo que entonces tendremos que almorzar en el bosque…

—La verdad es que lo preferiría así—accedió el rubio.

—Bien—dijo Rosalie mientras que se levantaba—Iré a decirle a las criadas que preparen una cesta con la comida.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza mientras que la rubia abandonaba el despacho con paso firme. Estaba bastante aliviado de que su hermana hubiera aceptado la compañía de Emmett sin poner demasiadas objeciones.

El rubio volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, sobre todo en un anuncio que acababa de llegar del pueblo.

"_Han sido avistados varios miembros del Colmillo Negro merodeando por los alrededores del condado de Withlock. Se ruega a los pueblerinos que no salgan de sus hogares una vez que se ponga el sol y que vayan armados."_

_**.**  
_

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Después de desayunar, Bella decidió bajar a pasear por el enorme jardín que tenían los Withlock.

Apenas llevaban dos días en la mansión y la morena ya estaba más que aburrida, todo el día caminando por la casa, sin nada que hacer. Prefería mil veces la acción y la peligrosidad del Colmillo Negro que la vida tan pasiva y relajada que llevaban los nobles en sus caserones.

—Hola—saludó Edward, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Hola.

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—No, en absoluto—concedió Bella mientras que ambos reanudaban el paseo.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a Alice? —preguntó él.

— Castigada…—Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada—Al final Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Alice no había ordenado nuestra habitación, así que le impuso una sanción. Creo que tendrá tarea para lo que le resta del día.

—Pobre Alice—dijo Edward mientras que sonreía divertido.

—Ya le dije a Emmett que ella debería de haber sido la joven noble y yo la criada, y no al revés, pero ninguno quisisteis escucharme…—se quejó.

— ¿Tan mal marido soy que no quieres estar conmigo? —bromeó Edward.

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella rápidamente— Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso, simplemente opino que Alice tiene más porte de señorita noble que yo.

—Bueno, supongo que todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A que el aspecto de noble se puede aprender—explicó Edward mientras que se detenía—Si quieres yo podría enseñarte algunos trucos.

— ¿Vas a enseñarme a ser Rosalie? —bromeó Bella de nuevo.

—Sí, pero sin ser tan cascarrabias—asintió mientras que se carcajeaba suavemente.

—Está bien.

—Esta noche comenzaremos con nuestra primero lección, ¿te parece? —propuso Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque aún no estaba demasiado segura de la eficacia que esas clases pudieran tener sobre ella.

Ambos esposos continuaron su paseo, charlando animadamente, conociéndose mejor.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Alice estaba arrodillada en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, donde estaban situadas las habitaciones de los señores y de los invitados.

La joven tenía varios paños y un cubo con agua entre sus manos y se esforzaba en lograr que el suelo brillara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Maldita Rosalie—murmuró Alice con el ceño fruncido mientras que frotaba el suelo con fuerza—ella y sus estúpidas normas absurdas de limpieza y orden. ¿Por qué no coge un trapo y lo limpia ella en lugar de dar tantas órdenes?

Alice paró de limpiar un momento mientras que se incorporaba levemente, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

—Pero claro—siguió hablando en alto—es más fácil pasear su cuerpo de modelo por toda la mansión y no hacer nada por limpiar su propia suciedad, no vaya a ser que rompa una uña ¡qué tragedia! —exclamó la morena dramáticamente mientras que imitaba a Rosalie de una manera burlesca.

Y todo habría quedado como un berrinche de adolescente enfadada de no ser porque de repente, Alice escuchó un leve carraspeo de garganta detrás de ella.

La morena giró la cabeza levemente, rezando en su interior porque nadie la hubiera escuchado, pero su sangre se heló por completo cuando divisó la figura de Jasper Withlock.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Espero sus opiniones!! ^^_

_Gracias por leer!!  
_

_._


	6. 6 Chantaje y provocación

_Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis desvarios mentales... =)_

* * *

**6. Chantaje y provocación**

**

* * *

.  
**

Alice se puso en pie lentamente, con movimientos muy pausados, sintiendo como la sangre se le iba congelando lentamente en las venas a medida que se iba girando para encarar a Jasper Withlock, que no había movido ni un solo músculo y seguía teniendo sus azules ojos clavados sobre Alice.

—Yo… yo n-no no—balbuceó la morena de manera inteligible.

Alice dio un par de pasos hacia delante sumida en un ataque de nervios, con tan mala fortuna de que sus pies tropezaron con el cubo de agua que estaba utilizando para limpiar el suelo del pasillo.

La morena tropezó de manera estrepitosa, pero freno su caída con el cuerpo de Jasper. ¿Resultado del accidente? Jasper tumbado boca arriba en el suelo sobre un gran charco de agua mientras que Alice estaba de pie observando la escena horrorizada, sin saber que decir o hacer.

La muchacha dejo escapar un pequeño alarido mientras que se acercaba rápidamente hasta el hijo del conde, que trataba de incorporarse en el suelo con la ropa completamente empapada.

— ¡Los siento! Permítame ayudarle de verdad que yo no quise tirarle al suelo ni mojarle fue todo un desafortunado accidente por favor no me mate no mate haré lo que sea por compensarle de verdad señor Withlock—hablé Alice sin hacer ni una sola pausa.

— ¡Para! —Ordenó Jasper con voz autoritaria—Ni digas ni una sola palabra más…

El rubio se puso en pie con la ayuda de Alice, sacudiéndose levemente el agua de su ropa y su cabello, y tras esto, la muchacha se quedó parada frente a él, con la mirada apuntando hacia el suelo a la espera de su cruel castigo.

—Tu nombre—dijo Jasper con sus ojos clavados en ella.

—Alice Cullen, señor—contestó ella con hilo de voz, sin atreverse todavía a levantar la mirada.

—Así que Cullen… ¿Eres criada de los Swan?

—Sí señor.

—Ya veo…

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el pasillo de la mansión. Alice estaba al borde del llanto, auto insultándose interiormente por haber destrozado el plan de infiltración del Colmillo Negro en cinco minutos. Pero de repente, y contra todo pronóstico, una pequeña carcajada rompió el silencio.

Alice levantó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con un Jasper Withlock que la observaba con una mueca divertida. La cara de la muchacha pasó del terror a la más absoluta confusión.

— ¿Señor Withlock? —musitó Alice.

—Lo de los Cullen debe ser algo genético—murmuró Jasper mientras que volvía a reír—Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué Rosalie perdió la paciencia con el tal Emmett Cullen…

Otra pequeña carcajada volvió a romper el silencio que había en el pasillo.

—Señor Withlock, siento mucho lo ocurrido—se excusó Alice con un poco más de confianza en su voz—No fue mi intención empujarle… y lo que me escuchó decir de su hermana…

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde—la interrumpió Jasper—Acompáñeme a mi habitación. Como podrá ver, necesito cambiar mi vestuario. Ahora mandaré a algunas de las muchachas para que limpien este desastre…

Alice asintió obedientemente y echó a andar tras Jasper, rumbo al cuarto de este.

La morena suspiró aliviada, ya que parecía que gracias a la estupidez de Emmett, su castigo iba a ser bastante menos severo de lo que parecía en un principio.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Rosalie y Emmett, cada uno subido a un caballo, trotaban a paso ágil hasta la famosa cabaña del bosque que Emmett debía de reparar como castigo.

Ninguno de los dos había cruzado ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, que ya les ocupaba algo más de media hora.

Rosalie iba en primer lugar, marcando la ruta a seguir, mientras que Emmett la seguía de cerca, cargando con una pequeña mochila donde llevaban todo lo necesario para almorzar y pasar el día en el bosque.

Después de unos diez minutos más de camino en el más absoluto silencio, llegaron a su destino. La vieja cabaña estaba en lo más profundo del bosque, en un pequeño claro al que solo se podía acceder atravesando el río por encima de un pequeño puente de madera, lo que le daba a la cabaña un aspecto de cuento de hadas.

—Aquí es—indicó Rosalie mientras que aminoraba la velocidad de su caballo.

Emmett imitó su acción y ambos se bajaron de sus monturas frente al porche de la casa. Tras atar los caballos a un poste para que no escaparan, Rosalie y Emmett entraron en el interior de la cabaña.

La construcción era bastante pequeña, ya que únicamente contaba con un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña cocina que también hacía la función de sala de estar y de vestíbulo.

El mobiliario era más bien escaso y la casa en general presentaba grandes signos de abandono.

Emmett dejó la mochila sobre la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a echar un pequeño vistazo a las dos habitaciones restantes, seguido siempre por la mirada atenta y severa de Rosalie.

Después del reconocimiento, Emmett volvió a la sala principal.

— ¿Por donde desea la señorita que comience? —preguntó el moreno, tratando de sonar educado.

—Creo el dormitorio estaría bien—contestó la chica tras pensarlo durante algunos segundos.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Cogió algunas de las tablas que había amontonadas ordenadamente sobre el porche de la cabaña y algunas herramientas de carpintería y se metió en la habitación.

Rosalie solo se limitó a quedarse apoyada sobre el marco de puerta, observando el trabajo del moreno.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Jasper estaba metido en el cuarto de baño cambiándose mientras que Alice lo esperaba en la habitación, encargándose de mandar lavar la ropa que ella misma se había encargado de mojar.

Terminada esa tarea, la morena se puso a curiosear entre la cantidad de libros y objetos que Jasper tenía colocados en varios estantes, hasta que uno en concreto llamó su atención.

Era un flamante arco de color blanco, con varias flechas al lado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Alice cogió el arco y una de las fechas.

Desde pequeña, había sido bastante diestra con las armas, ya que Emmett la había enseñado a pelear casi al mismo tiempo que andar, y el arco era una de sus especialidades.

Cogió la flecha y tensó la cuerda del arco suavemente, apuntando a una de las paredes de la habitación. Tras unos segundos en esta postura, Alice volvió a tomar una postura relajada, pero sin soltar ni el arco ni la flecha.

—Que recuerdos…—murmuró mientras que sonreía levemente.

Entonces, vio una pequeña mosca que volaba frente a ella, revoloteando por la habitación.

Una mueca traviesa se dibujó entonces en el rostro de la morena. Si bien era cierto que no estaba en el lugar más apropiado para andar haciendo pruebas de puntería con un arco, no pudo evitar la tentación de efectuar un único disparo.

—Vamos a ver si no has perdido la magia, Alice…—murmuró para si misma mientras que volvía a tensar la cuerda del arco.

Con suave silbido al chocar con el aire, la flecha lanzada por Alice impactó en la pared de la habitación, con la diminuta mosca clavada en la punta, entre la flecha y la pared.

—Justo en el blanco—dijo la duendecilla mientras que soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Impresionante…

Alice se giró al lugar del cual provenía la voz para encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro de Jasper, que acababa de salir del baño, ya correctamente vestido.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —Preguntó el rubio mientras que se acercaba a la pared en donde había impactado la flecha—Un disparo como este no puede hacerlo cualquiera…

—Eh… mi hermano me enseñó, cuando era pequeña…

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó él—Pues he visto a soldados de élite disparar mil veces peor que tú.

—Oh… creo exagera—dijo Alice, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Lo digo en serio, ha sido verdaderamente impresionante…—Jasper hizo una pequeña pausa, para después volver a hablar—Te propongo algo, ¿qué te parece si yo olvido el incidente del pasillo a cambio de que tú me enseñes a disparar así?

—Pues no se que decir…

—Pues di que sí. Además, si aceptas creo que podré librarte de hacer algunas tareas domésticas…

—Acepto—contestó Alice rápidamente.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Emmett y Rosalie hicieron una pequeña pausa para almorzar, tras la cual, el moreno volvió a su trabajo en la habitación.

A pesar de que solo habían transcurrido unas horas, la reparación de la habitación estaba bastante avanzada, ya que Emmett se estaba empleando a fondo.

— ¿No se cansa? —preguntó el moreno con tono indiferente.

Rosalie seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras que se daba algo de aire con un abanico, ya que el calor en el bosque se estaba volviendo bastante insoportable.

— ¿Le molesta que esté aquí? —respondió Rosalie con otra pregunta.

—No, en absoluto… solo que no creo que pasar tanto tiempo de pie con este calor le haga bien a una señorita como usted—contestó el moreno, con cierto tono burlesco en sus palabras.

— ¿Una señorita como yo? —reclamó Rosalie.

—Apuesto a que no aguantará más de diez minutos antes de desmayarse o algo así…

—No pienso apostar con usted—contestó ella mientras que volvía abanicarse con cierta altanería.

—No apuesta porque sabe que no ganaría—replicó Emmett de forma burlona.

Entonces, Rosalie entró de golpe en la habitación dando grandes zancadas y agarró a Emmett por el cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro al suyo.

—No se quien diablos te has creído que eres—murmuró Rosalie—pero ni se te ocurra subestimarme Emmett Cullen, no vayas a llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¿Me está amenazando, señorita? —replicó burlón. Rosalie había caído muy fácilmente en el juego de provocaciones, lo que divertía al moreno.

—Tómatelo como quieras…—dicho esto, Rosalie soltó a Emmett de una forma brusca—Regresemos ya—ordenó justo antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto Rosalie desapareció de su vista, Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada. Definitivamente, provocar a la rubia se iba a convertir en el más divertido de sus pasatiempos.

El moreno acabo de colocar un par de tablas del suelo y después salió al exterior, donde Rosalie lo esperaba subida ya en su caballo.

La rubia volvió a dedicarle otra de sus "preciosas" miradas de odio, y después, ambos partieron de vuelta a la mansión Withlock.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Después de una cena en la que tanto los Swan como los Withlock conversaron animadamente, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Edward le abrió la puerta del cuarto a Bella de manera educada, cerrándola una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por donde empezamos? —preguntó una animada Bella.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser Rosalie? —se burló Edward. Bella lo miró con mala cara, fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Encima que me esfuerzo por ser mejor esposa, te burlas de mi…—dijo de forma dramática, provocando la risa de Edward.

—Bueno, como la cena se ha alargado algo más de lo previsto, no podré enseñarte demasiado...

—Da igual, mejor ir poco a poco, ¿no?

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir nada, se colocó detrás de Bella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—Lección número uno—susurró Edward en su oído—corregir la postura de la espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al sentir el aliento de Edward contra su cuello, y ese escalofrío se hizo aún mayor cuando sintió como las manos del chico subían por su cintura en dirección a su espalda.

Pero entonces, Edward agarró los cordones del corsé del vestido de Bella y los apretó al máximo, cortándole momentáneamente el paso de aire.

—Ed… no puedo… respirar—dijo Bella mientras que tosía levemente.

—Estira la espalda—indicó el chico. Bella siguió rápidamente las órdenes de su "maestro"— ¿Mejor?

—Sí… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —reclamó.

—El corsé no solo sirve para mejorar la silueta femenina—explicó—también te obliga a tener siempre una postura erguida, ya que si doblas la espalda te cuesta respirar.

—Entiendo…

—Tenias que haber visto tu cara hace unos segundos—se burló Edward otra vez.

—La próxima vez serás tú el que aprendas a ser una señorita noble—dijo Bella mientras que le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro— ¿Me aflojas esto? —pidió mientras que señalaba a su espalda—Quiero irme ya a dormir y no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo yo sola…

—Por supuesto.

Después de unos minutos, ambos esposos ya estaban vestidos y preparados para irse a dormir.

Cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama, y afortunadamente, la situación era bastante menos tensa que la noche anterior.

—Buenas noches Bella—dijo Edward mientras que besaba la mano de su compañera.

—Buenas noches—dijo. Con la habitación ya a oscuras, Bella volvió a hablar—Edward, algún día tendrás que contarme por qué sabes tantas cosas del mundo de los nobles.

—Claro. Algún día…

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

.


	7. 7 El entrenamiento secreto

_Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero con las vacaciones me ha sido prácticamente imposible tener el PC, por lo que mucho menos he podido escribir... T_T_

_Bueno, espero que a pesar del retraso, les guste el capi!!_

* * *

**7. El entrenamiento secreto**

**

* * *

**

.

El sol empezaba a asomar por el cielo, iluminando todo a su paso de manera tímida pero firme, provocando que las pequeñas gotas de agua que formaban el rocío mañanero se empezaran a depositar sobre la vegetación de la zona.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que la mansión Withlock empezara a cobrar vida, por lo que el silencio era sepulcral. Todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones… bueno, todos menos una pequeña silueta que caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

Llevaba los zapatos en las manos y andaba apoyando únicamente las puntas de los dedos de los pies, para que nadie pudiese escucharla en su huida secreta.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del jardín, volvió a calzarse y salió corriendo hacia la parte más alejada y más oculta de este, cerca del bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la mansión.

Según las indicaciones que le habían dado la noche anterior, debía de haber un pequeño claro oculto entre la maleza en los límites de los terrenos de la mansión Withlock, por lo que ese sería el sitio perfecto para mantener un encuentro secreto sin que nadie los descubriese.

Tras unos diez minutos de carrera, llegó a un pequeño claro que había al lado del enorme jardín. Estaba rodeado de árboles y vegetación, lo que lo dejaba oculto a simple vista, por lo que era el punto de encuentro ideal para dos personas que quisieran mantener una reunión secreta.

Cuando la silueta entró al claro, pudo ver rápidamente a la persona que estaba buscando, que se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a ella.

—Llegas tarde—dijo Jasper mientras que se daba la vuelta, encarando a su compañera.

La respiración de Alice aún era muy agitada debido al esfuerzo físico realizado, así que tardó varios segundos en responder.

—No me fue fácil salir de la mansión, señor—contestó ella—Sentí verdadero pánico a que al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana ella despertara y me descubriese.

Jasper se carcajeó suavemente mientras que se acercaba a la joven, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tenéis a Rosalie?—inquirió Jasper con cierto tono burlón.

—Le recuerdo que su hermana tiene prácticamente secuestrado a mi hermano por haber cometido el gran pecado de haberse quedado dormido—respondió ella en tono mordaz.

Jasper volvió a reír suavemente mientras que se acercaba hasta los pies de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Dos arcos exactamente iguales al que había en la habitación del joven estaban depositados en el suelo, junto a dos fundas que contenían flechas en su interior.

—Rosalie no es tan mala—dijo el rubio mientras que cogía los dos arcos—Solo es un poco estricta, pero gracias a eso la mansión se ha mantenido en orden durante los últimos años—explicó—Ten, este es para ti—dijo mientras que le daba uno de los arcos y una de las fundas.

—Gracias—murmuró— ¿Y por qué gracias a ella?—preguntó.

Jasper volvió a reír mientras que miraba como Alice lo observaba con esos ojos vivarachos llenos de curiosidad.

—Perdón…—murmuró Alice mientras que bajaba la mirada—No fue mi intención entrometerme más de la cuenta.

—No tranquila—dijo rápidamente Jasper—no me molesta que me preguntes.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo durante algunos segundos, hasta que el rubio decidió llevar la iniciativa de nuevo.

— ¿Empezamos con mi adiestramiento?—sugirió.

—Claro, como vos ordenéis.

—Perfecto—dijo Jasper mientras que se llevaba la mano a la espalda, sacando una de las flechas—Y Alice, hazme un favor…

— ¿Si señor?

—No me trates de "usted", me hace sentir viejo.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Alice y Jasper habían despertado.

Los rayos de sol ya se colaban por casi todas las ventanas de la casa, llegando a todas las habitaciones, pero en especial a una.

Bella aún dormía placidamente, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Edward la miraba atentamente, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración. Un mechón de pelo le caía por encima del rostro, dándole un aspecto adorable y tranquilo.

Con cuidado de que no despertara, Edward le apartó el cabello de la cara, aprovechando para acariciar su piel levemente.

Aún no sabía por qué motivo esa chica había llamado tanto su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio, paseando por el campamento base del Colmillo Negro. Y a pesar de que ella no se fijó en él hasta bastante tiempo después, Edward siempre había estado pendiente de sus pasos.

El muchacho se agachó hacia ella, acercando su cara a la de la chica, y le dio un tímido beso en la frente.

Entonces, Bella se empezó mover pesadamente, despertando de su sueño. Edward se alejó rápidamente, quedando sentado a su lado de nuevo, pero a una distancia más prudencial que la de hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Edward?—lo llamó Bella con voz pastosa, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano.

—Buenos días—saludó él— ¿Has dormido bien?

Bella carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la garganta mientras que se incorporaba en la cama, quedando sentada al lado de su compañero.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —contestó ella, aún con los ojos semicerrados debido a la punzante luz solar que se colaba por la ventana.

—Perfectamente—dijo, mostrando su radiante sonrisa— ¿Te alistas y bajamos a desayunar?—propuso Edward.

—Oh, claro, estaré lista en un momento—contestó ella mientras que se levantaba de la cama, en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Bella cogió un vestido del ropero y desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta del aseo, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. El chico suspiró sonoramente una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella ya no podría escucharle.

—Me gustaría saber que es lo que me está pasando contigo Bella…—murmuró mientras que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo— ¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Edward se quedó unos segundos más sentado en la misma posición. Después, se levantó rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Un suave silbido se escuchó en el silencio del bosque, seguido de un golpe seco provocado al chocar un objeto punzante contra la madera de un árbol.

—Vas mejorando—felicitó Alice mientras que se acercaba a examinar el disparo que acababa de efectuar Jasper.

Llevaban algo más de dos horas entrenando, y aunque al principio el muchacho erraba prácticamente todos los disparos que efectuaba, por fin acababa de acertar en el blanco.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, que se acercó rápidamente hasta su compañera.

—No está mal, ¿eh?—dijo él con algo de prepotencia en la voz.

—Sí… un blanco en dos horas… te felicito—se burló ella mientras que rodaba los ojos.

El rubio hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios al darse cuenta del tono sarcástico que Alice acababa de utilizar con él.

—Eso ha sido porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar—se excusó mientras que arrancaba la flecha del tronco.

—Ya claro… por supuesto—rió ella de manera burlona.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tú y que has hecho con la chica tímida y educada de hace unas horas? —bromeó Jasper mientras que se alejaba del árbol, disponiéndose a efectuar un nuevo disparo.

Alice se hizo a un lado rápidamente, alejándose de la posible trayectoria que podría llevar la flecha, ya que al mínimo descuido por parte de alguno de los dos, el clandestino y hasta ahora divertido entrenamiento matutino se podía convertir en una tragedia.

Jasper tensó la cuerda del arco con cuidado, fijando su mirada azul en el tronco del árbol que había a unos treinta metros de su posición. Después, soltó la cuerda con un sutil movimiento de los dedos.

La flecha salió disparada a toda velocidad, produciendo de nuevo ese silbido tan característico al chocar contra el aire, solo que esta vez, no hubo golpe seco que detuviera ese silbido.

— ¡Fallaste de nuevo! —exclamó Alice entre carcajadas.

Jasper lanzó una pequeña maldición mientras que soltaba el arco de manera brusca, haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

Se pasó los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos varias veces, mientras que miraba a su compañera con cierta desesperación.

— ¡Es imposible acertar desde tan lejos! —se quejó finalmente.

—En absoluto—respondió Alice mientras que se colocaba al lado de Jasper, preparándose para apuntar con su arco.

La morena apenas tardó unos segundos.

Tensó la cuerda del arco y la soltó rápidamente, efectuando un disparo rápido y certero, que impactó de lleno en la corteza de un árbol situado a unos treinta o cuarenta metros de distancia.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —inquirió, sorprendido una vez más por las habilidades de Alice. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es cuestión de técnica. Por ejemplo, tienes que relajar más los hombros y flexionar un poco menos los codos cuando estés apuntando.

Jasper recogió el arco del suelo y se dispuso a intentarlo una vez más.

Agarró la flecha y la colocó en su arma, estirando de la cuerda hacia atrás. Los músculos de sus brazos y prácticamente los de todo su cuerpo se tensaron por completo, mientras que su mirada azul se volvía a centrar en el árbol.

—Espera—lo detuvo Alice mientras que se colocaba detrás de él.

La morena tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura que su compañero, que seguía con la cuerda del arco estirada pero sin llegar a soltar la flecha.

—Relaja los hombros—susurró en su oído mientras que le daba un par de golpecitos suaves en esa zona—Así, muy bien—felicitó al comprobar que Jasper había obedecido—Ahora dispara…

Pero justo cuando el rubio estaba soltando la cuerda del arco, Alice le dio un pequeño soplido en la parte de atrás de la nuca, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Jasper.

Los músculos del muchacho se relajaron justo en el instante en el que la flecha salió disparada hacia delante a toda velocidad.

El rubio se dio la vuelta contrariado, dispuesto a reclamarle a Alice por haberle distraído al lanzar, pero entonces, en el silencio de la mañana, ambos pudieron escuchar como el silbido que producía la flecha al rozar con el aire era interrumpido por un golpe seco.

El muchacho giró la cabeza rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que su disparo había dado de manera certera en el blanco más alejado.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Cuando Rosalie bajó a desayunar, tanto Bella como Edward ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa, charlando animadamente entre ellos.

—Buenos días—saludó educadamente la chica.

—Buenos días—respondió la pareja al unísono.

— ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? —preguntó Edward más por cortesía que por interés.

—Bien, gracias—contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que tomaba asiento en la mesa, situándose frente a Bella—Espero que vuestra estancia en la mansión también esté siendo agradable.

—Lo cierto es que no podemos quejarnos—admitió Edward—Tanto las instalaciones como el servicio son más que exquisitas.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza complacida, ya que a rasgos generales, los dos puntos que acababa de alabar Edward dependían directamente de ella, porque Jasper se ocupaba de otro tipo de gestiones de tipo administrativo y diplomático.

—Ahora que mencionas el servicio—intervino Bella, hablando con un tono de voz algo más inseguro que el de Edward—Escuché que has tenido algún problema con Emmett, ¿no es así? —inquirió con interés.

La morena conocía perfectamente el carácter rebelde y despreocupado que tenía su hermano, por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse de que en un arrebato a Emmett se le fuera la lengua con la rubia y pusiera en peligro la misión de infiltración.

—Oh, nada que no pueda solucionar—contestó Rosalie mientras que hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—Debo admitir que aunque el muchacho es un auténtico maleducado hace bien su trabajo cuando se le ordena…—dijo muy a su pesar la rubia, ya que la reparación de la cabaña iba viento en popa.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar hablar así de su jefe, ya que a efectos prácticos, Emmett seguía siendo el líder de una banda de peligrosos bandidos… que actualmente se encontraba completamente dominado bajo los caprichos y exigencias de una niña rica…

—Por cierto, ¿y Jasper? —preguntó Rosalie al percatarse de que su hermano tampoco se encontraba en el salón—No le he visto en toda la mañana…

—Nosotros tampoco le hemos visto—contestó Edward por los dos, ya que lo poco que llevaba de día lo había pasado junto a Bella.

Entonces, tras dar un último trago al vaso de zumo que se había servido al inicio de la conversación, la rubia se levantó de la mesa, dejando el plato vacío frente a ella.

—Bueno, debo retirarme ya. El deber me llama…—anunció Rosalie—Si veis a mi hermano decidle que estaré de nuevo en la cabaña del bosque supervisando a Emmett—dijo con un tono de voz no demasiado alegre, ya que la idea de pasar otro largo día en compañía del moreno no la entusiasmaba demasiado.

—Descuida Rosalie—asintió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que aproveche—añadió la rubia instantes antes de desaparecer por la puerta del gran salón-comedor.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el campo de entrenamiento clandestino durante la última hora de entrenamiento.

De errar prácticamente todos los disparos, Jasper había pasado a acertar en casi la mitad de los lanzamientos que hacía con su arco.

— ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora la maestra respecto a su alumno? —bromeó de nuevo el rubio con cierta altanería en sus palabras.

—Qué por fin el alumno empieza a parecerse a algo parecido a un arquero—contestó ella mordazmente, lo que provocó las risas de ambos.

— ¡Otra hora más y tendrás que comerte esas palabras! —retó el rubio, aún entre carcajadas.

A pesar de que tan solo llevaba unas pocas horas juntos, Alice y Jasper no habían tardado en hacer amistad, ya que la alegría y frescura innatas en ella habían logrado atraer la atención del rubio, que por un momento incluso había llegado a olvidar las diferencias sociales de las que tanto le hablaba su padre para ver solo la amistad que Alice le ofrecía.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que me lo dejáramos para mañana—dijo Alice con cierta desilusión mientras que llevaba su mirada al cielo.

Jasper la miró con rostro contrariado, sin entender del todo bien el por qué de sus palabras, sobre todo ahora que se estaban divirtiendo.

—Las nubes—respondió ella a su pregunta silenciosa—Mi hermana me enseñó cuando era pequeña que cuando las nubes adoptan ciertas formas en el cielo quiere decir que se aproxima tormenta—explicó, teniendo especial cuidado por no rebelar la identidad de Bella.

— ¿Una tormenta? ¿Con el sol que hace? —Inquirió él con cierta incredulidad— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Y por el color diría que una bastante grande…—añadió con preocupación—Hay que volver rápido a la mansión si no queremos mojarnos.

La parejita se apresuró en salir del claro rumbo a la casa, que estaba a unos veinte minutos andando de su posición.

Tal y como había predicho Alice, en cuestión de minutos el cielo se empezó a oscurecer rápidamente, ocultando por completo el sol tan brillante con el que había amanecido la mañana.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el salón de la majestuosa mansión Withlock cuando pudieron escuchar como la puerta de atrás de la mansión se abría bruscamente.

Para cuando la pareja quiso llegar allí, Alice ya se había marchado a su habitación, por lo que solo se encontraron con un Jasper calado de agua hasta los huesos.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó Bella al verlo llegar en ese estado.

—La tormenta me ha cogido por sorpresa mientras que daba una vuelta por los terrenos de la mansión—mintió el rubio, aunque la mentira tenía su parte de verdad.

—Iré a decirle a Alice que traiga algunas toallas—anunció la morena mientras que se disponía a marcharse.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… que no es necesario, solo es un poco de agua—la detuvo, ya que Alice había llegado en las mismas condiciones que él y si alguien la veía, lógicamente iba a averiguar sobre su encuentro secreto—Mejor agradecer por que la tormenta me haya cogido aquí y no en el bosque…

— ¿Por alguna razón en especial? —inquirió Edward con curiosidad mientras que se acercaba a ayudar al chico con la chaqueta y las botas.

—Oh, bueno. Resulta que el río que atraviesa el bosque permanece seco prácticamente durante todo el año, por lo que cuando llueve de manera torrencial suele desbordarse con facilidad—explicó—Puede ser bastante peligroso si estas por la zona cuando eso pasa…

Y en ese momento, tanto Edward como Bella cayeron en la cuenta de un detalle muy importante que habían pasado por alto durante la conversación.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron sendas miradas de preocupación, mientras que Jasper los observaba sin comprender muy bien la razón del pánico que había invadido sus rostros en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—Rosalie…—murmuró Edward mientras que Bella se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndose la boca—ella se fue con Emmett al bosque hace una hora…

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

_El proximo capitulo estará antes de lo que imaginan!! =D_

_Espero sus opiniones y/o amenazas de muerte... xD_

.


	8. 8 El rescate Parte 1

_Para poder actualizar antes, he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes! =)_

_Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**8. El rescate. Parte 1**

**

* * *

.  
**

Jasper aún continuaba con la ropa mojada, ya que no se molestó en ir a cambiarse si de todas formas al salir a buscar a su hermana iba a mojarse de nuevo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad y fuerza, y a pesar de aún era de día, prácticamente no se podía ver el sol entre tanta nube.

Un gran trueno hizo retumbar la mansión Withlock de arriba abajo, acompañado de un gran relámpago que lo iluminó todo a su paso, avisando de que la tormenta no tenía la más mínima intención de amainar.

— ¿Estamos todos preparados? —preguntó Jasper en voz alta, refiriéndose a todos los empleados que se reunían en el vestíbulo central de la mansión.

—Nosotros siempre estamos listos—respondió Mike en voz baja, de manera que solo Edward y Ben pudieron escucharle.

—Mike…—lo reprendió Edward.

— ¿Qué? Todos sabemos que el jefe puede cuidar perfectamente de si mismo en mitad de una tormenta, no entiendo por qué tenemos que salir a buscar a la señoritinga esa—protestó el muchacho.

—Porque creo que nuestra identidad no quedaría muy cubierta si nos negamos a ir a rescatar a nuestra anfitriona—contra-argumentó Edward, con cierto tono sarcástico en su voz, ya que Mike no parecía darse cuenta de lo evidente.

El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que refunfuñar y guardar silencio, ya que por mucho desprecio que le tuviera a Rosalie, no le quedaría más remedio que unirse a la partida de rescate que iba a salir en busca de la rubia y de Emmett.

Mientras tanto, Jasper se había encargado de dividir a todo el personal de la mansión por grupos y luego de dividir a esos grupos por las diferentes zonas del bosque, para tratar de hallar a Rose y a Emmett lo más rápido posible.

En cuestión de segundos, en el vestíbulo de la mansión solo quedaban Edward, Bella, Jasper, Mike y Ben, ya que el resto de los grupos partieron rápidamente.

—Solo quedamos nosotros, hay que darse prisa—dijo Jasper mientras que salía por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Edward les hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza a Mike y a Ben para que lo acompañaran sin dudar, pese a las malas caras que pusieron ambos chicos. Justo cuando el moreno se disponía a salir detrás de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que alguien más tenía la intención de acompañarlos.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas? —inquirió Edward, parándose en mitad de la puerta, cortándole el paso a Bella con su cuerpo.

—A buscar a mi hermano—respondió ella de manera firme mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los de él, con una determinación a la hora de hablar que podría asustar a cualquiera.

—No vas a ir—contestó Edward de manera tajante mientras que alzaba una de las cejas.

—Sí voy.

—No vas.

—Sí voy.

—Bella, las señoritas nobles no salen a buscar a sus criados en mitad de la lluvia—dijo él con algo de diversión en la voz.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, crispando de manera inconsciente las manos a ambos lados de su vestido mientras que se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

—Me da igual, mi hermano está por encima de esta estúpida farsa—dijo al fin, provocando que Edward emitiera un pequeño suspiro.

—No seas absurda. Si ahora mismo estuviésemos en el campamento del Colmillo y no tuviésemos que fingir lo que no somos, créeme que tampoco te dejaría que fueras a buscar a nadie en mitad de esta tormenta.

—Tú eres el absurdo al no dejarme ir—replicó ella—Sabes perfectamente que soy mejor jinete que cualquiera de esos hombres que van a acompañarte.

—Bella, no vas a ir y fin de la discusión—murmuró mientras que se llevaba la mano hasta el puente de la nariz, mostrando signos de empezar a cansarse de una disputa que no los iba a llevar a ningún sitio.

La morena hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios, dándose finalmente por vencida. Pero justo cuando Edward acababa de darse la vuelta y se disponía a salir de la casa en dirección a las caballerizas, la voz de Bella volvió a taladrarle los oídos.

— ¡Yo soy la hermana del jefe! ¡No puedes darme órdenes! —exclamó mientras que daba un par de pasos hacia delante.

—Y ahora mismo yo soy tu marido, así que debes obedecerme—replicó él mientras que volvía a girarse, enfrentando a su compañera.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—Bella, por favor—pidió él con voz más suave—Además, alguien debe quedarse aquí por si ellos vuelven a la mansión antes de que los encontremos, y si Rosalie no está y Jasper tampoco la casa está a tu cargo—argumento Edward.

La muchacha bajó finalmente su mirada hasta el suelo, dándose por vencida en su idea de acompañar a sus compañeros en el rescate, por lo que no le quedaría otra que quedarse en la mansión a la espera de nueva noticias sobre Emmett y Rosalie.

—Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado—murmuró ella.

Entonces, Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella, y sujetándola ligeramente del mentón, la forzó a que despegara sus ojos del suelo y a clavar su mirada color chocolate en la suya esmeralda.

En los ojos de la muchacha se podía ver perfectamente reflejado el miedo, ya no solo por Emmett, si no por el mismo Edward, ya que sin saber aún cual era exactamente la razón, sentía una gran inquietud al saber que el chico podía estar en peligro.

—Te lo prometo—susurró en voz muy baja, ya que de manera inconsciente, ambos habían ido acortando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, hasta hacerla tan pequeña que no había necesidad de hablar en voz alta.

Entonces, Edward fue acercando poco a poco su cabeza a la de Bella, hasta depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pero ambos pudieron sentir como una gran corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos de arriba abajo.

—Y esto sella nuestra promesa—dijo él justo después de separarse.

Bella se quedó completamente paralizada, viendo como Edward salía de la mansión, desapareciendo de su vista en pocos segundos. Se llevó la mano hasta los labios de manera casi inconsciente, mientras que sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

Su corazón latía de manera desbocada, mientras que cientos de miles de mariposas aleteaban en su estómago, produciéndole una sensación de euforia que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó Alice, apareciendo detrás de ella— ¿Ya se han marchado? —preguntó la pequeña, por lo que pudo deducir que había llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para no ver lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Edward y ella.

—Sí, acaban de irse…—contestó, aún distraída.

—Bels, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó de nuevo al ver que su hermana no había dejado de mirar a la puerta de la mansión en todo momento.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente…—respondió mientras que agitaba levemente la cabeza— ¿Y tú donde te has metido esta mañana? No te he visto por la mansión.

— ¿Yo? Sí, bueno… ya sabes… de aquí para allá. Donde me mandan, no tengo un puesto fijo—contestó, mintiendo descaradamente.

—Ah, vale... Bueno… creo que deberíamos de preparar instrumental médico, como vendas o algo de alcohol… no sabemos en que estado pueden aparecer esos dos, así que lo mejor es estar prevenidos—sugirió Bella con voz preocupada.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y ambas se apresuraron a ir hasta la cocina de la mansión, para alertar al resto del personal de servicio que se había quedado en la casa de que podían llegar heridos.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El ruido que producía el martillo al chocar contra las tablas de madera del techo era completamente ensordecedor.

En un principio, Rosalie pensó en salir del cuarto en el que Emmett trabajaba arreglando unos desperfectos del techo, pero finalmente decidió quedarse donde estaba, ya que se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba haciendo más ruido de lo normal solo para molestarla y lograr que se fuera de allí.

Llevaban algo más de una hora metidos en la cabaña, aislados del mundo, ya que con el estruendo que armaba Emmett cada vez que golpeaba la tabla era prácticamente imposible hasta hablar entre ellos, que estaban a apenas tres metros de distancia el uno del otro.

Tras diez minutos más de golpeteo incesante, Rosalie cruzó la habitación para colocarse frente a Emmett, adoptando una posición con los brazos en jarra a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Emmett—lo llamó sin obtener respuesta, ya que por el ruido del martillo al chocar con los clavos, también metálicos, la voz de la chica quedaba completamente anulada— ¡Emmett! —gritó a la máxima potencia que le permitieron sus pulmones.

Entonces el moreno levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y clavó sus ojos sobre el hermoso rostro de Rosalie, que lo observaba con su ya típica expresión de enfado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él con fingida inocencia, acabando por fin ese ruido infernal.

— ¿Puedes parar un rato? —pidió ella mientras que hacía un pequeño gesto de dolor—Me va a estallar la cabeza…

—Tampoco sería una gran perdida…—murmuró él con malicia sin que Rosalie llegara a escucharle.

Emmett se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la habitación, rumbo al salón principal de la casa, donde también estaba la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando pudo escuchar de nuevo el sonido de los zapatos de Rosalie aproximándose hasta él rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —inquirió ella visiblemente alarmada.

—Llueve—contestó tranquilamente, ya que llevaba escuchando el leve sonido de las gotas al caer durante algo más de media hora.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Está lloviendo. ¿No lo habías escuchado?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—habló atropelladamente, ignorando la pregunta de Emmett.

— ¿Marcharnos ahora? ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, sin comprender todavía el por qué de tanto escándalo por una tormenta.

—El río… Es muy peligroso estar por esta zona del bosque cuando llueve porque el río se desborda—explicó—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Emmett aún no parecía comprender la gravedad de la situación, ya que no parecía haberse inmutado demasiado por las palabras de Rosalie y seguía parado exactamente en la misma posición, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

— ¿No me escuchas? ¿¡Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo!? —exclamó ella, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Y piensas salir al exterior lloviendo? Se te mojará el cabello…—se burló de nuevo, pero por primera vez desde que la conocía, Rosalie no respondió a sus provocaciones.

—Deja de hacer el idiota y vámonos de aquí.

—Tú misma…—dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros y echaba a andar hacia la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, siguiendo a Rosalie.

La rubia fue la primera en salir al exterior, y sin pensárselo demasiado salió disparada bajo la lluvia, en dirección al lugar donde había dejado amarrados a los caballos apenas una hora atrás. Emmett caminó en todo momento detrás de ella, empezando a preocuparse por la actitud de su compañera.

La lluvia caía con bastante más fuerza de lo que parecía cuando estaban en el interior de la cabaña, por lo que en pocos segundos la ropa de ambos quedó completamente empapada. El suelo estaba encharcado, ya que la tierra empezaba a no ser capaz de absorber todo el agua que caía del cielo.

Entonces, un gran trueno retumbó en todo el bosque, provocando que los caballos de ambos relincharan furiosamente, parándose apoyados de sus dos patas traseras.

—Están demasiado nerviosos—dijo Emmett mientras que trataba de calmar a los animales sin demasiado éxito—Va a ser imposible montarlos en ese estado.

—Pues tenemos que calmarlos como sea… Si en caballo se tarda algo más de media hora en llegar a la mansión no quiero imaginarme cuanto podemos tardar si vamos a pie y encima con esta tormenta…

Un nuevo trueno volvió a escucharse incluso con más intensidad que el anterior, por lo que los caballos se embravecieron aún más, relinchando con fuerza.

Entonces, Emmett hizo algo completamente inesperado. Con cuidado de que los animales no lo golpearan con las patas, los desató del tronco al que permanecían amarrados. En cuanto se sintieron libres, ambos caballos echaron a correr rápidamente, desapareciendo entre la lluvia a los pocos segundos.

— ¡Qué diablos has hecho! ¿¡Eres idiota o que te pasa!? —le reclamó Rosalie completamente enfurecida al ver como su única oportunidad de escapar acababa de desaparecer ante ellos.

— ¿Qué más te da? Al fin al cabo no íbamos a poder montarlos, y si es verdad eso que dices de que nos vamos a ahogar, por lo menos que se salven los caballos—contestó él, manteniendo en todo momento la calma en la voz.

Rosalie soltó un profundo suspiro mientras que se ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja con desesperación, ya que el agua de la lluvia lo pegaba por completo a sus mejillas. Para la rubia, esta era hasta el día de hoy la situación más peligrosa a la que se había enfrentado, por lo que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, al contrario de Emmett, que parecía mantener la calma a pesar de todo.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó ella, sin molestarse en ocultar el enfado y la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

—Volver a la mansión. ¿Por donde estaba el puente?

— ¿No sabes volver?

—Sí que se. Lo que pasa es que con el bosque tan oscuro y la lluvia me he desorientado un poco, eso es todo—se justificó Emmett, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

—Es por allí—señaló ella mientras que echaba a andar con bastante dificultad, ya que el agua lo estaba anegando todo con una rapidez alarmante y el suelo del bosque comenzaba a convertirse en una superficie lodosa por la que era difícil caminar sin resbalar.

—Ten cuidado. Dudo bastante que las señoritas de tu clase estén acostumbradas a cosas como esta—se burló de nuevo mientras que echaba a caminar detrás de la rubia.

Ella simplemente se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada, tratando de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos para hacerle tragar las palabras que acababa de decir. Pero por una vez en bastante tiempo, las burlas de Emmett llevaron la razón, ya que al dar un paso más, Rosalie perdió el equilibrio y resbaló sobre el barro.

La chica cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe contra el fango que nunca llegó, ya que Emmett fue más rápido que su velocidad de caída y logró coger a la rubia entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado… tal vez no esté ahí para cogerte—susurró el moreno, peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la chica.

Los labios sonrosados de ella, humedecidos al extremo por las gotas de lluvia se encontraban entreabiertos por el sobresalto, mientras que sus ojos azul violáceo estaban fijos en la mirada oscura de Emmett.

El espacio entre sus cuerpos era mínimo, pero ambos estaban tan ocupados mirándose el uno al otro que no parecían haberlo notado. Pero entonces, justo cuando Emmett parecía estar empezando a acercar su rostro al de la rubia, reaccionó y se alejó de golpe, poniendo en pie a Rosalie de nuevo.

—Gracias…—murmuró ella aún algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Solo ten más cuidado por donde pisas.

El resto del camino lo continuaron en el más absoluto de los silencios y sin apenas dirigirse la mirada el uno al otro. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, sin ningún signo de querer amainar.

Entonces, pudieron ver el río a lo lejos, con el cauce bastante más crecido que como estaba en la mañana, pero lo que verdaderamente les llamó la atención fue el puente, o mejor dicho… la ausencia de él.

—Maldición—murmuró Emmett entre dientes al darse cuenta de que al crecer el nivel del agua, la corriente había terminado por arrancar el puente que unía ambos extremos del río, cortándoles el paso a la mansión.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Rosalie con tono alarmado.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

.

_Hasta aquí la primera parte del capi._

_Espero sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto! =)_


	9. 9 El rescate Parte 2

_Finalmente, aquí les dejo la segunda parte del rescate más esperado. ¡Disfruten con la lectura!_

* * *

**9. El rescate. Parte 2**

**

* * *

.  
**

Un nuevo estruendo proveniente de lo más profundo del cielo hizo que la tierra temblara levemente de nuevo, mientras que todo el bosque quedaba iluminado durante algunos segundos de una manera tétrica y siniestra.

Pero aún así, ni esto ni la lluvia incesante lograron detener el avance de Jasper y los demás, que cabalgaban a toda velocidad, esquivando hábilmente las ramas y arbustos que trataban de interponerse en el galope de sus caballos.

La gran mayoría de los hombres que habían salido en busca de Rosalie y de Emmett habían vuelto ya la mansión Withlock con las manos vacías, por lo que un nuevo grupo formado Jasper, Edward, Mike, Ben y un par de hombres más habían decidido internarse en el bosque, con la esperanza de hallar a los dos desaparecidos allí.

Jasper, como buen conocedor de esas tierras, iba a la cabeza del pelotón, seguido muy de cerca por Edward y por el resto de los muchachos.

El rubio estaba francamente preocupado por su hermana, ya que temía que pudiera haberle pasado algo en las casi tres horas que llevaba atrapada en la tormenta.

Rosalie era lo único que le quedaba a Jasper, ya que tras la muerte de la madre de ambos cuando ellos eran niños, el padre de los gemelos, el conde Withlock, se había desentendido prácticamente por completo de sus hijos.

Apenas los veía una o dos veces al año, y cuando lo hacía, estaba más pendiente de cuestiones de trabajo y de la aristocracía que de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, por lo que la relación entre los dos hermanos se había vuelto muy estrecha con el paso de los años.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó Edward, devolviendo al rubio a la realidad—Creo que puedo ver el río del que nos habías hablado a lo lejos—señaló con el dedo, teniendo cuidado para no caerse de su montura.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y espoleó levemente a su caballo, aumentando aún más su velocidad y forzando a que los demás también lo hicieran.

En apenas dos o tres minutos el grupo se plantó frente al río, pero el desaliento llenó sus corazones por completo cuando se percataron que les iba a ser imposible atravesarlo porque la fuerte corriente se había llevado con ella el puente de madera que unía las dos orillas.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó el rubio con desesperación mientras que bajaba de su caballo, acercándose a la orilla para tratar de encontrar alguna manera de sustituir el puente, sin éxito.

— ¿No hay otra manera de cruzar? —inquirió Edward, acercándose hasta donde estaba muchacho.

Todos observaron a Jasper, que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, mientras que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo tratando de recordar.

—Creo que hay otro puente—dijo finalmente el rubio—Está en la parte alta del curso del río, donde todavía no tiene mucho caudal, por lo que es probable que aún permanezca intacto.

—Entonces seguramente que la señorita Rosalie y Emmett se han dirigido hacia allí—comentó Ben con voz esperanzada.

—No lo creo…—contradijo Jasper—Mi hermana no conoce la existencia de ese puente.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió Ben, mientras que el resto de los muchachos se giraban para mirar a Jasper, que permanecía pensativo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que nosotros fuéramos hasta el puente e iniciáramos la búsqueda al otro lado del río—murmuró el rubio—Aquí parados no vamos a conseguir nada…

—Estoy de acuerdo, debemos de darnos prisa para cruzar lo antes posible a la otra orilla y encontrarles—concordó Edward, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su montura.

El resto del grupo no tardó demasiado en imitarle, y en apenas un par de minutos todos cabalgaban de nuevo a toda velocidad en dirección al curso alto del río.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Apenas unos minutos antes de que Jasper y los demás hicieran su aparición en el puente que se había llevado el río, Rosalie y Emmett habían descubierto el fatal hallazgo, y tras intentar buscar una solución decidieron volver a la cabaña por petición de Emmett, ya que por lo menos allí estarían resguardados de la lluvia y el frío de la noche. También era cierto que la cabaña estaba en la zona que tenía peligro de ser arrastrada por el agua, pero a pesar de eso la pequeña casa era el lugar más seguro al que podían acudir en ese momento.

La rubia cada vez iba caminando a un paso más lento, lo que indicaba que su cansancio y agotamiento era mayor. Pero aún más grande que el cansancio era su orgullo, por lo que siguió caminando tras Emmett sin quejarse ni poner ninguna pega en ningún momento.

Después de una caminata que se hizo bastante más pesada que la primera, ambos muchachos llegaron de nuevo a la cabaña, que aún se mantenía intacta a pesar de la lluvia.

— ¡Me estoy congelando! —exclamó Emmett mientras que irrumpía en el salón de la casa, directo a donde se encontraba la pequeña chimenea.

Rosalie entró tras él y se quedó parada en medio de la sala, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Su vestido estaba completamente empapado, lo que facilitaba aún más la pérdida de calor en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Tiene que haber algo por aquí que pueda servirnos para hacer prender un fuego…—murmuró el moreno, hablando más para si mismo que con Rosalie. Entonces, sus ojos dieron con una pequeña silla de madera que había en un rincón de la sala. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Emmett agarró la silla y de un fuerte golpe contra la pared la rompió en pedazos.

—Animal…—murmuró Rosalie, aunque en el fondo se moría porque verdaderamente el chico pudiera poner en marcha la chimenea y así poder entrar en calor.

Con una destreza propia del bandido que era, Emmett puso un par de pedazos de la silla en la chimenea, mientras que con otro que era bastante más fino y puntiagudo empezó a hacer fricción sobre los anteriores.

Después de unos segundos, un pequeño humillo empezó a salir de la madera, por lo que el moreno comenzó a soplar mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de la fricción entre los pedazos, hasta que por fin una pequeña llamita iluminó la habitación, trayendo el calor con ella.

—Perfecto—habló Emmett con un tono de autosatisfacción en su voz.

Rosalie se acercó lentamente hasta la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella, poniendo sus manos congeladas frente al fuego.

—Con lo ropa mojada no va a servir de nada que te calientes las manos, ya que vas a seguir teniendo frío igualmente—habló Emmett mientras que la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me desvista frente a ti? —respondió ella mordaz, con la voz cargada de ironía.

El moreno suspiró fuertemente mientras que se levantaba del suelo, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Tras rebuscar por el escaso mobiliario, volvió con un par de mantas y las cobijas de la cama, tendiéndoselas a Rosalie, que le miraba con cierto escepciticismo.

—No se que vas a hacer tú… pero yo no pienso morirme de una pulmonía o algo así—dijo Emmett mientras que se llevaba las manos al cuello de camisa, desabrochando los dos primeros botones.

Automáticamente Rosalie volteó la mirada, mientras que un ligero rubor subía hasta sus mejillas, dándole algo de color a su piel pálida y mortecina a causa del frío.

—Eres un descarado Emmett Cullen—le recriminó ella, mientras que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Yo prefiero llamarlo instinto de supervivencia, señorita—respondió él mordaz, lanzando su camisa al suelo mientras que cogía una de las mantas y se cubría con ella, sentándose frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Ella refunfuñó levemente, aunque no pudo evitar mirar al muchacho un par de veces de reojo, autocensurándose luego así misma por haber visto parte del torso masculino, bastante tentador para cualquier mujer, fuese de la clase social que fuese.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, y mientras que el cuerpo de Emmett comenzaba a recuperar el calor perdido gracias al fuego y la manta, el de Rosalie seguía enfriándose por momentos al conservar sobre él la pesada y empapada tela del vestido.

El muchacho no dejaba de observarla. Su cara blanquecina, sus labios levemente amoratados y los violentos espasmos que daba su cuerpo de vez en cuando para intentar conseguir algo de calor.

—Rosalie—la llamó el moreno, poniéndose en pie frente a ella, que seguía sentada en el suelo—Voy a salir un al porche un minuto para ver como avanza la tormenta. Espero que cuando vuelva haya recapacitado sobre su decesión.

Ella ni siquiera contestó, ya que el castañeo incesante de sus dientes le impedía hablar sin tartamudear las palabras. En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la casa Rosalie supo que se encontraba completamente sola en la sala. Se giró levemente y pudo ver la camisa de Emmett, que seguía tirada en el suelo, al lado de la otra manta y de las cobijas que el moreno había traído de la habitación.

Un nuevo escalofrío volvió a sacudir su cuerpo violentamente, causándole hasta una sensación parecida al dolor.

Finalmente, la rubia se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que le permitió el vestido y llevó sus manos a los lazos de su espalda, que eran los encargados de mantener la prenda bien sujeta a su cuerpo. Con un par de movimientos hábiles, el vestido cayó a sus pies, quedando ella ataviada con una especie de camisón de tirantes de color blanco. El contacto del aire con su piel mojada hizo que se le pusieran absolutamente todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta, mientras que un nuevo espasmo volvía a recorrerla de arriba abajo.

Cuando se cubrió con la manta y las cobijas, Rosalie se volvió a sentar frente a la chimenea, notando inmediatamente que el calor ahora si que empezaba a hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo helado.

En ese momento Emmett volvió a entrar en la cabaña, comprobando con una sonrisilla de satisfacción que por primera vez desde que la conocía, el orgullo de la rubia había sido derrotado.

Sin decirse absolutamente nada el uno al otro, Emmett recogió las ropas de ambos y las extendió sobre los muebles de la cocina para que se secaran y no estorbaran al estar tiradas en medio del salón. Cuando volvió frente a la chimenea, se encontró con una Rosalie que se había quedado completamente dormida en el suelo, echa un ovillo debajo de la manta.

El moreno no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de calidez se instalara en su pecho al observar el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha y su respiración acompasada.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que los dos muchachos habían regresado a la cabaña. Dos horas en las que Emmett había vigilado atentamente el sueño de Rosalie sin saber muy bien cual era la razón que le impulsaba a hacerlo.

En el exterior, aún seguía lloviendo, aunque daba la impresión de que la tormenta finalmente comenzaba a amainar, ya que los rayos y los truenos cada vez se escuchaban en mayores intervalos de tiempo y con menor intensidad.

Todo parecía estar solucionándose hasta que derepente, Emmett pudo escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior de la casa. El muchacho se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, agudizando al máximo el sentido del oído, hasta que finalmente pudo identificar el ruido claramente. Eran pasos, pisadas, qua cada vez se escuchaban con mayor nitidez, por lo que pudo deducir que fuera quien fuera el que estuviera por los alrededores en mitad de la tormenta se estaba acercando a la cabaña.

—Rosalie—murmuró Emmett mientras que se acercaba a su compañera, zarandeándola levemente por los hombros—Rosalie despierta…

El moreno fue rápidamente hasta la cocina para coger su camisa y el vestido de la muchacha, que a pesar de seguir algo húmedo, ya estaba bastante más seco.

— ¡Rosalie!—volvió a insistir una vez que se volvió a poner la camisa correctamente.

— ¿Ya es de día? —murmuró ella, completamente adormilada, sin ser aún del todo consciente de en donde se encontraba.

—No. Corre, vístete—dijo Emmett precipitadamente, mientras que le lanzaba el vestido y se dirigía al dormitorio, para después volver con una barra de metal que había estado utilizando anteriormente en sus reparaciones.

Cuando el muchacho volvió a la sala Rosalie ya se encontraba de pie, anudando de nuevo los lazos de su vestido mientras que se acomodaba levemente el pelo detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella alarmada al verle aparecer con la vara en la mano.

—Ha escuchado algo. Hay alguien en el exterior…—explicó mientras que le tendía la vara a ella—Toma. Voy a salir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hay alguien? ¿Y para que quiero yo esto? —Inquirió ella sin acabar de comprender del todo cuales eran las intenciones de Emmett, aunque poco a poco empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones—Si vas a salir yo voy contigo, no pienso quedarme aquí sola.

—Ni hablar—respondió tajante—Yo voy a echar un vistazo fuera y tú me esperarás aquí. No sabemos quien puede estar rondando la cabaña y no es seguro que vengas conmigo—argumentó, tendiéndole de nuevo la barra de hierro—Esto es por si alguien entra mientras que yo estoy fuera. Espero que sepas golpear fuerte…

Ella no alcanzó a responder. Simplemente agarró la vara con fuerza y se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho a los ojos, un tanto irritada por su actitud temeraria frente a los problemas.

—Ten cuidado…—murmuró finalmente Rosalie justo antes de que Emmett saliera por la puerta. Él se detuvo por unos segundos, mirándola de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero no alcanzó a decirle ni una sola palabra. Había momentos de la vida en los que era mejor no decir nada.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, probablemente los más lentos y agónicos que había vivido Rosalie en bastante tiempo. No hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas por la sala, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, sin soltar la vara ni un solo segundo a pesar de que ya empezaban a sudarle las manos.

Miraba de manera intermitente a la puerta, a la espera de que en cualquier momento Emmett volviera a aparecer por ella con su aspecto despreocupado y alegre, diciéndole que no había peligro.

Pero a medida que los minutos seguían pasando y el muchacho no daba señales de vida, los nervios de Rosalie aumentaban más y más.

Entonces, escuchó crujir la madera del porche de la cabaña, signo inequívoco de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

— ¿Emmett?—llamó la rubia en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que el muchacho pudiese escucharla y contestarla a pesar de estar en el exterior.

Pero pasaron los segundos y Rosalie no recibió respuesta alguna, sin embargo, las pisadas seguían aproximándose hacia la puerta, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

— ¿Emmett? —volvió a repetir en un tono de voz algo más bajo, mientras que sentía como la voz empezaba a temblarle. Pero de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Por el contrario, los pasos siguieron avanzando, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cabaña. Apenas unos segundos después, Rosalie pudo notar como alguien empezaba a girar el pomo de la puerta.

El pánico se apoderó de la rubia rápidamente, pero en un momento de lucidez, logró mantener la cabeza fría y se situó a uno de los lados de la puerta, sujetando la vara de hierro con fuerza.

Los siguientes acontecimientos transcurrieron como si hubieran sido grabados a cámara lenta. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando que una silueta masculina, alta, pero no tan grande como Emmett entrara en la cabaña. En cuanto Rosalie estuvo completamente segura de que ese individuo que acababa de entrar no era su empleado, lo golpeó con la vara con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular en ese momento.

El hombre pegó un pequeño alarido de dolor, seguido del ruido que hicieron sus rodillas al chocar contra el suelo, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Incluso la rubia creyó poder haber escuchado el ruido que hicieron dos pequeños gotitas de sangre al caer también al suelo.

Estaba apunto de volverle a golpear de nuevo cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza, dejando que la luz de la chimenea le alumbrara el rostro por completo.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó la rubia mientras que tiraba la vara y se arrodillaba frente al muchacho, que tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente, acompañado de un corte sobre la ceja derecha— ¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella visiblemente preocupada al percatarse de que acababa de golpear brutalmente en la cabeza con una vara de metal a su invitado.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, Jasper, Emmett y los demás entraron en la cabaña, alertados por el grito que había dado su amigo instantes antes.

— ¡Rosalie! ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí? —exclamó Jasper mientras que se acercaba rápidamente hasta su hermana para asegurarse de que estaba bien— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward? —inquirió el rubio mientras que observaba como entre Mike y Ben ayudaban al muchacho a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

—Vuestra hermana acaba de golpearme con eso—contestó Edward mientras que señalaba la vara de metal—Y debo admitir que para ser una mujer golpea bastante fuerte…—añadió mientras que se llevaba la mano a la ceja, comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

— ¿Y por qué no me contestaste cuando te llamé? —preguntó ella rápidamente—Como no me dijiste nada antes de entrar en la cabaña pensé que a Emmett le había pasado algo y que quien fuera que fuese venía a por mi—explicó, provocando que Emmett soltara una pequeña sonrisilla al comprobar que Rosalie había estado a punto dejar KO sin querer al segundo al mando de la banda de bandidos más famosa de los últimos años.

—Bueno, dejemos las explicaciones para otro momento—interrumpió Jasper, que intentaba no reírse ante el carácter que acababa de demostrar su hermana al atacar a Edward—El puente por el que hemos cruzado para llegar hasta aquí está bastante lejos, así que debemos de ponernos en marcha inmediatamente si queremos llegar a la mansión antes del amanecer.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El sol empezaba a salir tímidamente entre las nubes cuando el grupo se plantó frente al portón principal de la mansión Withlock. La tormenta por fin había finalizado.

Alice y Bella aguardaban en la sala principal de la casa, acompañadas por algún miembro más del personal de servicio, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse, dejando ver tras ella las figuras del equipo de rescate y de los dos desaparecidos, que estaban sanos y salvos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Rosalie, mostrando el gran cariño y respeto que sentían por la joven, a pesar de su dureza y rigidez.

Alice saltó directamente a brazos de su hermano, llenándole el rostro de sonoros besos mientras que un par de lágrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas. Por su parte, Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no seguir a su hermana y tirarse también en brazos de Emmett, que le dedicó un par de miradas tranquilizadoras, haciéndola saber que se encontraba perfectamente.

Entonces, los ojos chocolate de la morena empezaron a buscar entre el gentío a la única persona a la que todavía no había visto, y cuando la encontró, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gritito mientras que se acercaba hasta él a toda velocidad.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —habló rápidamente, sosteniendo la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, mientras que sacaba un pañuelo de tela para limpiarle la herida de la ceja.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo un golpecito—respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Un golpe? ¿Acaso te golpearon? —preguntó ella de nuevo, sin entender del todo bien las palabras de su "esposo".

—Eh… digamos que una historia muy larga… Subamos a descansar un rato y ya te lo contaré todo en otro momento.

Y en cuestión de minutos, el hall de la mansión se volvió a quedar vacío, ya que todos se fueron yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar tras la ajetreada noche que acababan de vivir. Escalofriante para unos, romántica para otros, pero inolvidable para todos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

_Bueno, finalmente Rosalie y Emmett han sido rescatados sanos y salvos, ¿pero que les deparará el futuro?_

_¿Qué será de la relación de Edward y Bella ahora que los dos saben de los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro?_

_¿Será una tormenta el mayor peligro que acecha a nuestros protagonistas?  
_

_¡¡Todos los misterios en próximas entregas de "Bandidos"!!_

**_¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!_**


	10. 10 El prisionero

_Disfruten del capítulo!_

_Y muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar review en el anterior! :)_

* * *

**10. El prisionero**

**

* * *

.  
**

A la mañana siguiente, y después de dormir unas cuantas horas para reponerse del esfuerzo realizado por unos y por otros durante la misión de rescate, fue el momento de bajar a desayunar.

Poco a poco el comedor principal se fue llenando de gente. Primero fue Jasper, después bajaron Edward y Bella y por último fue Rosalie la que les honró con su presencia.

La rubia se apresuró en contarles a los demás su pequeña aventura vivida durante el día anterior, omitiendo por supuesto algunos detalles, entre ellos, la parte en la que ella estuvo prácticamente desnuda en la misma habitación que Emmett Cullen.

—Vaya, al final va resultar que mi hermanita es toda una mujer de armas tomar—bromeó Jasper mientras que se llevaba algo de fruta a la boca.

—Cierto, yo puedo dar fe de ello—prosiguió Edward, señalando con el dedo su ceja herida.

Todos rieron suavemente, provocando que la rubia enrojeciera levemente al recordar su fatal equivocación cuando Emmett la dejó sola en la cabaña. Su intención jamás había sido la de golpear a su invitado, pero en esa situación se dejo llevar completamente por su instinto de supervivencia, reaccionando demasiado tarde.

—Te pido disculpas de nuevo por eso Edward—habló Rosalie—Estaba completamente convencida de que eras un bandido y cuando te vi ya estabas en suelo—se disculpó, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo acertada que estaba al afirmar que Edward era un bandido.

—Como a pesar de todo conseguimos rescatarte, doy el golpe por bien servido—contestó el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos.

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, reanudando con su desayuno.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando uno de los criados de la casa entró en el salón, llevando un sobre entre sus manos.

—Señor—llamó el muchacho, refiriéndose a Jasper—Acaba de llegar esta carta para vos.

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, tomando el sobre mientras que el muchacho se retiraba rápidamente de la sala, dejando de nuevo a los cuatro muchachos sentados en la mesa.

Jasper desdobló el papel, leyendo su contenido con atención y rapidez.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió Rosalie al ver que según iban pasando los segundos su hermano iba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Día treinta, Jasper—respondió Edward, sintiéndose intrigado por el contenido de la carta, aunque no lo iba a mostrar abiertamente.

—Vaya…—murmuró el rubio, levantando la vista hacia su hermana—La carta es de nuestro padre. En ella nos avisa que retornará a la mansión dentro de dos semanas…

— ¿Dos semanas?—murmuró Rosalie, a la que le cambió bruscamente la expresión de la cara al escuchar la noticia, mostrando que no estaba demasiado agradada por el regreso del conde.

—Así es. El único problema es que esta carta tiene su fecha de sellado el día dieciséis de este mes… Lo que significa que mañana mismo estará aquí—terminó de hablar Jasper.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó ella, levantándose de la mesa airada— ¿Mañana?

—Rosalie, controla ese carácter—la reprendió—Te recuerdo que no estamos solos.

— ¡Jasper! —Replicó ella, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de su hermano—Nuestro padre se ausenta durante casi dos años y ahora vuelve como si nada… ¿y tú te vas a quedar ahí parado?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Al fin y al cabo esta es su casa…

— ¡Pero es gracias a nosotros por lo que esta mansión sigue en orden!

—Rosalie—la llamó con un tono de voz serio, poniéndose en pie y dando por finalizada la discusión—Nuestro padre regresa mañana y nosotros debemos mostrar respeto por su llegada. Es nuestro deber como hijos.

La rubia apretó los dientes, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Entonces, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, abandonó el comedor dando largas zancadas, furiosa, aunque sin perder nunca esa elegancia natural que la caracterizaba.

Jasper volvió a sentarse, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, mientras que Edward y Bella observaban la escena con cierta sorpresa en sus rostros.

—Os ruego que disculpéis a mi hermana—pidió Jasper—Se pone un poco sensible en lo que respecta a nuestro padre.

—No tiene importancia, lo entendemos—habló Bella mientras que hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Después del ajetreado fin del desayuno, Edward y Bella regresaron de nuevo a su habitación tras despedirse de Jasper.

La morena se sentó sobre la cama, alisándose las puntas del pelo de una manera un tanto nerviosa, ya que después de lo ocurrido durante el día anterior, no sabía demasiado bien en que punto había quedado su relación con Edward.

Bella abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para iniciar una conversación, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Entonces, pudo darse cuenta de que Edward parecía estarse alistando para salir de la mansión.

— ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó.

—Sí. Tengo intención de ir al pueblo… a recaudar algo de información, ya sabes—contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Quiero decir, que no hace falta, voy a ir con Mike y Ben—rectificó sus palabras ante su negativa inicial—Tú solo quédate aquí y descansa.

—Claro, como quieras—no insistió más, ya que había podido comprobar con anterioridad que no servía absolutamente de nada discutir con Edward cuando el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión—Te acompaño hasta la puerta—añadió ella mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación justo detrás de Bella. Caminaron por el pasillo de la mansión en el más absoluto de los silencios. La mirada de la morena permaneció casi en todo momento clavada en el suelo, ya que se sentía realmente estúpida al no ser capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la mansión, Ben y Mike ya estaban allí, esperando pacientemente junto a la puerta.

—Bueno… ten cuidado—habló Bella, quedándose parada junto a la escalera.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Diviértete—contestó Edward mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Entonces, el muchacho se acercó a Bella, dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Un inocente beso en la mejilla a ojos de Mike y Ben, toda una provocación según el punto de vista de Bella, que llevó sus dedos hasta esa zona como si la piel le quemara aún después del contacto.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Edward avanzaba por el pasillo del maloliente y antiguo edificio, siendo flanqueado por Mike y Ben, que ejercían de verdaderos guardaespaldas, manteniendo la expresión del rostro seria e intimidante.

El lugar estaba iluminado a duras penas por la luz que desprendían unos candiles colgados del techo, pero que no podían evitar que la vieja cárcel se mantuviera en penumbras. El silencio reinante solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las pisadas y de los gritos escalofriantes que periódicamente salían de la sala de torturas.

Nadie en la mansión sabía que los tres muchachos habían mentido al decir que iban al pueblo. En realidad, nadie sabía que habían mentido desde el primer momento.

Siguieron avanzando, pasando por delante de todas las celdas, algunas de ellas con prisioneros en su interior, hasta llegar a la última y más apartada de todas.

—Hola… padre—saludó Edward.

Entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado en lo más profundo de la celda se puso en pie, dejando que la luz de los candiles le iluminara por completo.

Su cabello rubio, algo ennegrecido por la falta de higiene, resplandeció bajo la tenue luz, que lo hacía parecer aún más rubio, si es que eso era posible. Sus ropas estaban descuidadas y algo rotas, como era habitual en un prisionero, pero eso no impedía que siguiera siendo un hombre ciertamente atractivo.

—Hijo, Mike, Ben… encantado de volver a veros muchachos…—respondió el hombre mientras que se aproximaba lo máximo que le fue posible a los barrotes de la celda.

—Igualmente señor Carlisle—dijo Mike mientras que Ben sonreía levemente.

—Perdón por no venir antes, pero nos ha sido imposible abandonar la mansión antes sin levantar sospechas—se excusó Edward.

—Daré la espera por bien servida si me traéis buenas noticias. ¿Cómo marcha todo?

—Todo se está desarrollando según lo planeado. Nos infiltramos en la mansión Withlock sin ningún problema… y Emmett y los demás siguen completamente ajenos al plan.

— ¿Aún creen que estáis tratando de robar unos documentos? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Así es, unas escrituras de unos terrenos. Tal y como pediste. Nadie sabe nada sobre quienes somos o cuales son nuestras verdaderas intenciones—aseguró Edward.

—Perfecto. Buen trabajo muchachos.

Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Entonces, una mueca de culpabilidad se dibujó en el rostro de Edward mientras que su mirada esmeralda se clavaba en el suelo.

Para él no era agradable el tener que mentir a los que ya consideraba como si fueran su familia, pero sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo por tener que mentir a Bella, por no poder decirle quien era en realidad, por no poder confesar cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se había unido al Colmillo Negro.

—Padre. ¿Durante cuando tiempo más tendremos que ocultarle la verdad a Emmett y a sus hermanas? —preguntó Edward finalmente. La misma pregunta que Mike y Ben se habían estado haciendo en sus cabezas pero que no se habían atrevido a exteriorizar.

—Edward, hijo. Todo a su tiempo. Sabes que tarde o temprano ellos se enterarán de todo, pero hay que ser pacientes. Esperar a que llegue el momento apropiado para revelarles la verdad.

El muchacho asintió levemente con la cabeza, suspirando profundamente. Al fin y al cavo, su padre tenía razón. Debía esperar a que las cosas se fueran desarrollando lentamente, sin apresurarlas, y cuando llegara el momento, él les confesaría todo a Emmett, a Bella y a Alice.

Les diría la verdad. Que no se llamaba Edward Masen. Que en realidad no era un campesino. Que no era huérfano, si no que su padre estaba encerrado en una maldita prisión de alta seguridad y que su madre estaba secuestrada en algún lugar del mundo. Les diría cuales fueron las verdaderas razones que le llevaron a unirse al Colmillo… y sobre todo, les diría quienes eran ellos en realidad, ya que esa era una verdad que solamente conocía el propio Carlisle.

—Señor Carlisle—habló Ben—En realidad, nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para informarle de que vamos a dar paso a la segunda parte del plan. Jasper Withlock recibió una carta de que su padre llegará mañana mismo a la mansión.

— ¿Jonathan Withlock regresa a la mansión? —inquirió Carlisle mientras que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro— ¡Magnífico!

—Sabía que te alegraría saber que esa rata disfrazada de Conde vuelve a su madriguera—añadió Edward con tono despectivo—Mañana mismo empezaremos con la segunda fase, tal y como te ha dicho Ben.

—Bien, muy buen trabajo muchachos. Sigan así—los felicitó. Entonces, un guardia interrumpió la conversación, avisando de que el tiempo de visita había concluido. Esperaron a que el guardia se alejara unos metros para finalizar la conversación.

—Volveremos en cuanto la segunda fase esté completada—dijo Edward—Y para entonces espero que Emmett pueda acompañarnos.

Carlisle asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después, estiró levemente el brazo, pasándolo a través de los barrotes, tomando la mano de Edward y dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Confío en ti, hijo. Ten mucho cuidado—susurró—Te prometo que todo esto terminará muy pronto.

—Por supuesto padre.

—Mike, Ben, tened cuidado vosotros también—se despidió también de los otros dos muchachos, que asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces, los tres muchachos abandonaron de nuevo la prisión, dejando a Carlisle a tras ellos, marchando de nuevo rumbo a la mansión, donde seguirían fingiendo frente a los ojos de los demás.

Hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

.

_Bueno, se que este ha sido un capítulo un tanto extraño y que supongo que les habrá dejado con muchas preguntas sin responder, pero no se preocupen, que todos los misterios se irán revelando poco a poco! :)_

_¿Por qué está Carlisle en la cárcel? ¿Quién es Edward en realidad? ¿Será un traidor? ¿Y cuál es el papel del padre de Rosalie y Jasper en todo esto? ¿Qué relación une a los tres hermanos Cullen con Edward? ¿Y Mike y Ben? ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan de Edward y Carlisle?  
_

_Todo en los próximos episodios de "Bandidos"!!!_

.

ESPERO SUS OPINIONES!!

.


End file.
